


Проклятие Дерева Ашанти

by Yuonst



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Historical Fantasy, Lighthouses, Magic, Police, Religion, Rituals, Scotland, Vampires, Werewolves, World War I
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: В учебниках не сказано, что на самом деле Первая мировая война началась в 1900 году на острове Фланнан. Или нет, еще раньше – почти за двадцать лет до выстрела Гаврило Принципа, с выстрела еще более рокового. Но эта история, начавшаяся в 1896 году и так и не закончившаяся до сих пор, совсем не о войне. Она о человеческих бесах, жестокости и великой цели, а еще – о принятии самого себя.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды Ориджиналов в соавторстве с РХ.  
> Приквел к "Нижние Земли": https://lit-era.com/book/nizhnie-zemli-b19243

> When times were hard and wild  
> You are the new messiah  
> Born a wolf of human kind  
> (Powerwolf – Son of a Wolf)  
> 

Внешние Гебридские острова, Шотландское королевство, 1900

Ветер дул с отчаянием уличного зазывалы, из последних сил пытающегося заманить посетителей в час перед закрытием заведения. Свен мотнул головой, убирая с лица налипшие пряди – ветер был не только сильным, но и влажным, и волосы мгновенно намокали под порывами с отчетливым привкусом морской соли.  
– Где келпи, Магнус? – перекрикивая гул прибоя, спросил он. – Ты обещал мне келпи, дружище.  
Ответа не последовало, и Свен обернулся, придерживая коня у самой кромки моря, где на крупную гальку накатывались пенные волны. Дождавшись, пока второй всадник поравняется с ним и тоже остановится, Свен вопросительно посмотрел на него, улыбаясь. Магнус дышал с заметным трудом, но держал поводья почти так же крепко, как и его более сильный спутник.  
– Когда я говорил про келпи, – переводя дух, ответил Магнус, без сомнения, услышавший Свена даже через шум ветра, – я не знал, что обычная лошадь тебя не испугается. Это какая-то вампирская хитрость?  
Свен зубами стянул перчатку с одной руки и, наклонившись, потрепал своего коня по шее.  
– Никаких хитростей, дружище, – невнятно сказал он. – Ну, разве что, кроме возраста.  
– Не говори мне о возрасте, – со стоном пробурчал Магнус. – Каждая из моих костей и так напоминает мне о нем чуть ли не с первых минут прогулки.  
Свен выпрямился в седле, чуть покачнувшись, когда конь беспокойно переступил передними ногами, готовый в тот же миг снова пуститься галопом и явно недовольный тем, что всадник властно поворачивает его, не позволяя двинуться дальше.  
– Мое предложение все еще в силе, – серьезно сказал Свен, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Магнусом. – Пока твое тело не слишком одряхлело.  
Магнус махнул рукой. Его конь стоял смирно, только прядая ушами время от времени и неодобрительно косясь на коня Свена. На темной, почти черной гриве дрожали капли, еле различимые в пасмурном свете холодного утра.  
– Ты же знаешь, что я откажусь, – рассеянно ответил Магнус, отворачиваясь и обводя взглядом горизонт, где тяжелые тучи, постепенно снижаясь, укладывались на беспокойное море, словно пытаясь его утихомирить.  
Свен стукнул пяткой по боку коня, одновременно разворачивая и пришпоривая его.  
Когда они в следующий раз остановились – уже в затишке, под сенью нескольких чахлых деревьев, – Магнус спешился и встал рядом со своим конем, задумчиво оглядывая море, уже плохо видное отсюда. С высоты Свен почти не мог разглядеть выражение лица друга, но по тому, как Магнус был напряжен – словно еле удерживался от того, чтобы не вытянуть шею, – было понятно, что тот чем-то очень сильно обеспокоен.  
– Что-то случилось, дружище? – негромко спросил Свен.  
Магнус вздрогнул и повернулся к нему всем телом, так что конь Свена невольно отступил на шаг назад.  
– Маяк не горит, – говоря, Магнус хмурился все больше и больше. – Это не просто странно. Это опасно, ведь приближается шторм.  
Свен кивнул в знак понимания и предложил:  
– Вернемся в замок?  
Магнус хлопнул коня по холке, без нужды призывая его стоять смирно, и снова забрался в седло. Свен болезненно поморщился, видя, какого труда Магнусу это стоило. Несмотря на то, что о своем уже немалом возрасте друг говорил с присущим ему суховатым юмором, и несмотря на то, что держался он все еще бодро, нельзя было не заметить, что с каждым днем он все больше сдает. Сказались и многочисленные путешествия, от которых Магнус все еще не собирался отказываться, хотя и давал клятву после каждого возвращения домой, что вот это совершенно точно было последним и уж теперь-то он начнет вести тот образ жизни, который больше пристал его положению в обществе.  
– Мы гораздо ближе к самому маяку, – с трудом устраиваясь в седле, бросил Магнус, не глядя на Свена и не замечая, с каким беспокойством тот на него смотрит. – Долг обязывает меня самолично проверить, что произошло.  
До самого маяка они не добрались.  
Еще издали Свен заметил на узкой дороге, ведущей к мысу, на котором стоял маяк, скопление людей. Один из них отделился от толпы и приветственно замахал рукой, завидев двух всадников.  
– Свен, я тебя прошу… – успел сказать Магнус, прежде чем они поравнялись со встречающим.  
Им оказался довольно высокий человек с неприятной улыбкой.   
– Добрый день, сэр, – сказал он, приподнимая шляпу.  
Свен подивился про себя, как ее не унесло ветром. Шляпа сидела на голове мужчины так же прочно, как стоял он сам – упирался ногами в камни дороги с редкими пробивающимися между ними травинками.   
– Что произошло, Патрик? – спросил Магнус и, спохватившись, добавил, оборачиваясь к Свену: – Это Патрик МакСуини, наш оплот закона. Патрик, позволь представить тебе Свена Кристенсена, моего гостя и старого друга.  
«Оплот закона» МакСуини, казалось, ничуть не удивился тому, что внешность Свена мало соответствовала эпитету «старый». Похоже, даже в этом всеми богами забытом месте знали, что вампиры не стареют.  
– Мы еще точно не знаем, сэр, – все с той же улыбкой, совершенно не вяжущейся с темой разговора, да и вообще ни с чем, ответил МакСуини.  
Свен привстал в стременах, оглядывая суетящихся неподалеку людей и прислушиваясь к тому, что МакСуини говорил Магнусу, полностью игнорируя присутствие кого-либо еще.  
– Старина Дрейк заметил, что маяк потух, и поднял панику. Мы прибыли на место, сэр, и обнаружили, что смотрители исчезли. Все трое. Я жду, когда вернутся мои помощники, которых я отправил в город. В последние дни как-то многовато людей пропадает.  
Магнус сосредоточенно кивал, и только Свен, знавший его уже достаточно давно – больше половины жизни обычного человека, – мог почувствовать, что больше всего Магнусу хочется оказаться где-нибудь подальше от этого места. Где-нибудь в Азии или Южной Америке, но только не здесь, на небольшом острове в северной Шотландии. И точно так же Свен мог с легкостью прочесть по выражению лица Магнуса, что тот прямо сейчас пытается войти в роль хозяина острова, которым являлся уже почти пятнадцать лет.  
Этот остров Магнус купил в надежде обрести тихое пристанище, где сможет в покое упорядочивать знания, полученные во всех своих путешествиях, но сейчас он столкнулся с тем, что власть обрекает и на выполнение иной раз не слишком приятных обязанностей. И Свен был свидетелем того, как чувство долга заставляет Магнуса вникать в те дела, к которым тот не хотел бы иметь ни малейшего отношения.  
– Может быть, я смогу помочь, – прерывая рассуждения местного инспектора, сказал Свен.  
Не спросил, а именно сказал, не оставив возможностей для возражения. И по быстрому взгляду Магнуса понял, что поступил совершенно правильно, вмешиваясь и перехватывая ответственность.  
– Мистер Кристенсен – тоже инспектор, только в Эдинбурге, – с заметным облегчением подхватил Магнус. – Он действительно мог бы что-то подсказать, Патрик.  
– Уж мы наслышаны о мистере Кристенсене, – улыбка МакСуини стала еще более неприятной, и Свен поймал себя на мысли, что ему не хватает усов.  
Пространство между носом и верхней губой МакСуини казалось слишком большим и голым. Усы – почему-то Свену казалось, что они должны быть рыжеватыми и редкими, – там были бы как раз кстати.  
Свен спешился и постоял, придерживая коня, пока МакСуини не подозвал одного из своих людей, который и подхватил поводья, поглядывая на Свена и Магнуса с таким явным подобострастием, что Свена замутило.  
Дорога, на которой они разговаривали, превращалась в дорожку, а затем в тропинку, ведя Свена по все более сужающемуся перешейку. Пока Свен шел, море рычало и ревело под ним, безуспешно пытаясь достать до верха скалы, на которую он взбирался. Казалось, оно злится, неспособное получить жертву, и когда Свен подошел к маяку, его убежденность в том, что эта жертва могла бы быть далеко не первой, окончательно окрепла.  
Он постоял у распахнутой двери, за которой почти сразу же начиналась лестница, еле различимая в тусклом свете все еще пробивающегося через тучи солнца. Дыхание человека поблизости ощущалось так же ясно, как если бы он уткнулся носом Свену в затылок.  
– Проверьте дно, – коротко бросил Свен, не оборачиваясь. – Если трупы до сих пор не унесло течением.  
– Прочесываем, мистер Кристенсен, – в голосе МакСуини сквозила насмешка, граничащая с оскорблением. – Мы, конечно, не такие грамотные, как вы у себя в столице, но кое-что разумеем.  
Свен резко обернулся. Даже не обернулся – перетек из одного состояния в другое. Только что он стоял спиной к инспектору, и вот уже смотрит ему в глаза, находясь на расстоянии, недостаточном даже для вздоха.  
МакСуини глядел прямо на него, и не подумав отшатнуться, как сделал бы обычный человек – из тех, с кем Свен привык общаться. И они очень однозначно реагировали на те его способности, которые он, как правило, не торопился использовать, помня, что находится в окружении людей.   
МакСуини был человеком до самого первого своего предка, но Свен не чувствовал в нем ни испуга, ни чего-то еще в этом роде. Он просто стоял и уже не улыбался – скалился. Неприятность его улыбки превысила все допустимые нормы, и Свен сдался. Отступил на шаг, первым отводя взгляд.  
– Они нашли свой конец здесь, – глухо сказал Свен, глядя куда угодно, только не в глаза МакСуини. – Все.  
Он не уточнил, сколько именно, но чувствовал, что здесь произошла не одна смерть. Это ощущение перебило неприязнь к зарвавшемуся инспектору, и Свен на какое-то время выпал из реальности, глядя на жадный прибой далеко внизу, словно пытаясь высмотреть, что тот скрывает.  
Как выяснилось позже, прибой действительно скрывал тела.  
Всего их было шестнадцать.  
В замке Свен мягко усадил Магнуса в кресло, пресекая все его попытки продолжать роль гостеприимного хозяина. Тот особо не сопротивлялся, зябко обнял себя за плечи и оставался в таком положении, пока Свен готовил для них обоих выпивку.  
– Никогда не перестану удивляться тому, что ты употребляешь алкоголь, – вместо благодарности сказал Магнус, принимая свой бокал.  
Свен отошел к камину, подставил один бок почти не чувствуемому теплу от тлеющих углей.  
– Мы ощущаем не только вкус крови, – задумчиво ответил он, проглядывая бокал на свет.  
В полупрозрачной жидкости плавали красноватые отблески.  
– Столько смертей, – глухо и невпопад сказал Магнус.  
Свен поднял глаза. Его друг скорчился в кресле, баюкая в ладонях бокал, к которому до сих пор так и не притронулся.  
– Прими мои соболезнования, – мягко сказал Свен.  
Магнус покачал головой.  
– Патрик сделает все возможное и невозможное. А я все равно собирался принять приглашение в экспедицию.  
Свен ничего не ответил, хотя мог бы сказать многое. И о МакСуини, и о Магнусе, и об этих смертях, и о том, что Магнусу стоило поберечь себя. Хотя, вполне возможно, в экзотических странах Магнусу грозила куда меньшая опасность, чем у себя дома. То есть в том месте, которое Магнус определенно намеревался своим домом сделать.  
– Единственное, что меня беспокоит, – медленно сказал Магнус, и Свен поднял брови, показывая, что внимательно слушает, хотя Магнус на него и не смотрел, – это то, что мы остались без священника. Святым Аластора никто бы не назвал, но, боюсь, без него нам придется совсем худо.  
– Ты же не собираешься принять сан?  
– Я для этого слишком грешен, – Магнус рассмеялся и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
Свен с облегчением отметил, что пальцы Магнуса, до того сжимавшие бокал с такой силой, что тот угрожал вот-вот хрустнуть и рассыпаться на осколки прямо в руке, наконец расслабились.  
– Меня ждут тайны Пергама, – сказал Магнус, и Свен серьезно кивнул.  
Его самого ждала обычная рутина полицейского управления Эдинбурга. А раз уж Магнус решил, что с произошедшим в его владениях способен разобраться местный инспектор, причин для обеспокоенности еще и этими проблемами Свен не видел.


	2. Chapter 2

Золотой Берег, 1896

– Мистер Броуди…  
Сознание возвращалось к Аластору с трудом, в немалой степени из-за того, что ему самому не хотелось выныривать из сна, где он снова был обычным священником в обычной общине на обычном острове. Там, где слыхом не слыхивали о кровопролитной войне где-то на африканском побережье. Где не было места удушающей жаре, липкой влажности и вездесущим москитам.  
Аластор пробыл в Африке меньше двух недель, но уже успел возненавидеть ее с пылом, не подобающим его должности: капеллан должен поддерживать дух солдат, вселять в них уверенность в правоте своего дела и помогать справиться со страхом смерти. Аластору же больше хотелось взять в руки оружие и встать в один ряд с другими, неся погибель тем, кого сам он искренне и от всего сердца считал олицетворением мерзости.  
– Мистер Броуди, – настойчиво повторил кто-то, и Аластор наконец открыл глаза.  
Палящее экваториальное солнце с трудом пробивалось через густую листву джунглей, и Аластору пришлось прищуриться, прежде чем он разглядел, кто именно потревожил его сон – а на это должна была быть веская причина. У всех них были проблемы со сном – мешала жара, мешали москиты, мешали проблемы с желудком, которые не решались даже ударными дозами хинина. Аластор приподнялся на локте, повернул голову и сплюнул, ощущая на языке пронзительную горечь. Хинин пропитал собой, казалось, все: воду, съестные припасы, даже сам воздух. Но горечь эта несла в себе спасение: по крайней мере, за эти дни они не потеряли ни одного человека. Почти сто лет войны многому научили британцев, и в этой кампании они были намерены добиться успеха.  
Сам Аластор считал, что успех неминуем. В конце концов, на их стороне был Господь.  
Разбудивший его отодвинулся, когда Аластор поднялся, и смотрел на него отчаянным взглядом. Аластор прочистил горло и хрипло спросил, пренебрегая условностями:  
– Что?  
Солдат словно только этого и ждал, зачастил тут же, торопясь и проглатывая окончания слов:  
– Вы должны это видеть, мистер Броуди. Мы нашли Дерево.  
Именно так он и сказал: «Дерево». Заглавная буква ощущалась так же явно, как если бы он преподнес Аластору лист бумаги с написанным словом. Аластор снова откинулся затылком на изголовье своей неудобной лежанки, несколько мгновений помедлил и рывком сел.  
Это действительно было Дерево.  
Оно стояло в самой середине небольшой поляны, странным образом почти свободной от стремительно поглощающей все на своем пути растительности (им приходилось буквально прорубать себе путь в зарослях, пробиваясь через лианы, тут же заплетающие только что расчищенное пространство). А это место, казалось, было обнесено барьером, за который растения не смели продвинуться. Аластор постоял на самом краю, оглядывая поляну – и старательно обходя взглядом Дерево. Оно возвышалось в центре, раскидывая во все стороны узловатые ветви, в извращенном подобии рукопожатия встречающиеся с ветками окружающих деревьев. Те тянулись навстречу Дереву, жадно пытаясь дотронуться до него хоть краем листа, хоть усиком лианы. А Дерево милостиво дарило им свою благосклонность, и все вместе они образовывали еще более густой полог, чем над самыми непроходимыми джунглями.  
И только переступив невидимую – и одновременно отчетливо заметную – границу, Аластор поднял голову и в упор посмотрел на Дерево, чувствуя всей кожей, что оно смотрит на него в ответ.  
Чахлая, хотя и все равно невыносимо ярко-зеленая трава у его подножия не могла скрыть груду того, что на первый взгляд показалось Аластору кучей сучьев. За два шага до Дерева он остановился, наклонился и поднял из травы один из «сучьев».  
Солдаты, сгрудившиеся на краю поляны и в напряженном молчании наблюдавшие за Аластором, одновременно выдохнули, словно были единым организмом.  
Он обернулся к ним и поднял руку с крепко зажатым в ней предметом.  
– Великая скорбь наполняет мое сердце, – его тихий голос пролетел над поляной, ударился о тесно сплетенные ветви, образующие полог над ней, и вернулся обратно, окружив его гулким эхо.  
Аластор бережно прижал к груди то, что держал в руках.  
Солдаты из задних рядов вытягивали шеи, стараясь разглядеть получше и Аластора, и то, к чему никто из них не осмелился приблизиться.  
Аластор повернулся к ним спиной и подошел к Дереву вплотную. Дерево продолжало смотреть на него сверху вниз, невообразимо древнее и все еще юное, подпитанное множеством смертей, каждую из которых Аластор мог – или представлял, что мог – увидеть своим внутренним взором. Он наклонился и положил кость на груду таких же костей, а взамен выудил оттуда тускло белеющий в полумраке джунглей шлем, при одном взгляде на который у солдат вырвался еще один вздох – единый для нескольких десятков тел.  
Аластор опустил голову и еще тише повторил:  
– Великая скорбь наполняет мое сердце.  
Солдаты затаили дыхание. Дерево тоже притихло. Его холодное любопытство, чуждое всему человеческому, Аластор ощущал всем телом.  
И оттого ненавидел Дерево еще сильнее.  
– На этом самом месте, – он втянул воздух, словно сдерживая всхлип, и обернулся, яростно блеснув глазами на солдат. – На этом самом месте приняли мученическую смерть наши братья во Христе. От рук – нет, от лап тех, кто по прихоти диавола носит облик, похожий на человеческий. Истинно говорю вам – славу нетленного Бога изменили они в образ, подобный тленному человеку, сами людьми не являясь. Уста их полны злословия и горечи. Ноги их быстры на пролитие крови. Разрушение и пагуба на путях их. Они не знают путей мира.   
Аластор задохнулся и перевел дыхание, обводя горящим взглядом солдат.  
– Мерзость, мерзость взросла на земле этой, ибо проклята она Господом нашим, – свистящим шепотом сказал он, и листва Дерева беспокойно зашумела над его головой.  
Аластор повысил голос, перекрикивая шелест:  
– Звери в людском обличье бродят здесь, питаясь плотью, и кровью, и душами сынов Божиих. Обращаясь в животных, рвут они наши тела. Приходя под покровом ночи, смущают наши умы и сердца. Только мы…  
Голос Аластора набрал силу, загремел громом:  
– Только мы, истинные сыны Господа нашего Иисуса Христа, плоть от плоти Его, не обезображенные диавольскими происками, в силах противостоять адским тварям. Мы члены тела Его, от плоти Его и от костей Его. Уничтожим же Вражье творение!  
Он сделал шаг в сторону, широко махнув в сторону Дерева.  
Кто из солдат был первым, сложно было понять, но уже через несколько мгновений редкие выстрелы слились в слаженный залп, выбивающий из гигантского ствола кроваво-красные брызги.  
Аластор смотрел на уничтожение Дерева с нескрываемой радостью.  
– Во славу Господа нашего! – закричал он, когда, не выдержав, Дерево затрещало и повалилось, разрывая лиственный полог.  
То, что случилось сразу после, должно было войти в историю как одно из жесточайших поражений британцев в Западной Африке, но почему-то совсем стерлось из человеческой памяти.   
Падающее Дерево огласило лес неестественным шумом, будто подавая знак. За грохотом, издаваемым уже мертвым исполином, солдаты не услышали самого главного: их окружили. На поляну со всех сторон выскакивали дикие звери: львы со встопорщенными гривами, сливающиеся в однородное пятно леопарды, гиены и шакалы. Раздались несмелые выстрелы и крики: звери рвали солдат совершенно безмолвно, будто заведенные султанские игрушки, а не смертоносные хищники.   
И только окровавленное Дерево шевелило корявыми ветвями на неведомо откуда взявшемся ветру.   
Ноги оскальзывались на залитых древесной кровью костях, дрожали руки, выстрелы уходили в небо. Человеческая же кровь текла полноводной рекой, и демоны, вселившиеся в зверей, пили ее прямо с земли. Небо недовольно рокотало, опасно шумел тропический лес, молчали и без того немногочисленные птицы. Наконец небо с библейским треском и грохотом разверзлось, и пролился неимоверной мощи дождь, впивающийся в плечи и спины с силой пули, пущенной однозарядным ашанийским револьвером.   
Земля размякла, корни трав выступали из-под нее, хватая солдат за ноги и норовя повалить к вящему удобству хищников. Кто-то плакал, кто-то кричал, кто-то молился Богу, уступившему в этом войне другим, местным богам. И плач, и крик, и молитва обрывались одинаковым звуком, с которым огромные челюсти вгрызались в беззащитное человеческое горло, и слова перерастали в тихое бульканье исторгаемой телом крови.   
Уходя и оставляя за собой мертвую поляну, звери, как один, останавливались, чтобы торжественно помочиться на корни поверженного Дерева. Дождевая влага, человеческая кровь и моча диких зверей напитывали африканскую землю, и можно было быть уверенным: на месте павшего Дерева вырастет другое. Не одно – десятки, сотни Деревьев вознесутся в небо, проклиная христианского бога, принесшего смерть и разрушение в их тихий край.


	3. Chapter 3

Эдинбург, 1905

В окно полицейского управления города Эдинбург упрямо смотрело вечернее летнее солнце, уже не такое яростное, как днем. Полицейские, скучающие без дела, дремали в лучах заката, преломленных пыльными стеклами. Со стороны висящего на стене полена, в которое будто врос циферблат, раздавалось мерное тиканье. Старший инспектор Раян О`Салливан был единственным служащим на пару миль вокруг, кого не умиротворяло влажное и душное лето.   
Старшему инспектору О`Салливану было не до скуки – он стращал сержантов Огилви, в чем-то, на его суровый взгляд, провинившихся. Братья двадцати и двадцати трех лет от роду – Лэгмэн и Лэмонт Огилви, будучи отпрысками знатного рода, представляли из себя зрелище, позорящее честь как родного дома, так и мундира всех эдинбургских полицейских. Они вели себя так, как положено вести себя молодым людям слегка за двадцать, чьи доблестные предки вписали себя в историю Шотландского королевства. То есть тратили деньги, трогали девиц, выпивали без меры, беспрестанно злили О`Салливана, лишенного всех этих преимуществ: молодости, денег, задора.   
Преимущества старшего инспектора простирались в совершенно других сферах. Девушек разных сословий он бесконечно интриговал вопросом: хотите ли, юная леди, увидеть, как человек может махать хвостом от радости встречи с вами? – сохраняя при этом на редкость равнодушное выражение лица. В сравнении с загадкой, насыпанной щедрой рукою О`Салливана, маленькие загадочки юных дев скукоживались и вяли, и девицы, до того привлеченные статной фигурой полицейского, спешно уходили.   
В этом, как и в воспитании сержантов Огилви, инспектор имел сокрушительный неуспех, что было уже легендой и любимой застольной историей всего полицейского управления.   
– Но, инспектор! – возмущался Лэмонт, старший по возрасту и более буйный по нраву.  
Младший Лэгмэн молчал и в перепалку не вмешивался, но по его взгляду можно было судить, что зачинщиком идеи, из-за которой братья теперь бодались с собственным начальством, являлся именно он.   
– Я – инспектор, – терпеливо повторил О`Салливан, – даже старший инспектор, стоит заметить. И старший инспектор говорит вам: то, что погибший – ваш родственник, не значит, что мы будем немедленно отбирать себе это дело. У нас хватает дел. Верно ведь?   
Обращаясь за помощью к подчиненным, О`Салливан обвел кабинет тяжелым взглядом. Констебль Спанки издал странный звук, похожий на забористый храп, хотя открытые глаза говорили о том, что он не спит. Свен оторвал голову от сложенных на столе рук и несколько раз кивнул.   
– Хватает, хватает, – и тут же опустил голову назад.  
Он даже не пытался сделать вид, что бодрствует. Или хотя бы не мечтает о родном гробу, покоящемся в семейном склепе (возить за собой гроб в их среде считалось моветоном – лучше уж блуждать по миру да страдать по родной кладбищенской земле).   
Конфликт шел уже по третьему кругу, и если на первом полицейские еще пытались вникать, то на втором потеряли интерес. Спанки закурил вонючую сигару и продолжил спать с открытыми глазами. Механическая сова на его столе заворочалась и прикрылась острыми стальными крыльями. Готтлиб фон Клаузевиц отрицательно относился к курению. По его словам, этот запах намертво въедался в его оперение.   
– Это не просто родственник, – запальчиво повторил Лэмонт. – Наш кузен Байл был сидом! Два года назад он вошел в парламент. Это первый член парламента, который открыто заявил о том, что он не человек. И вы считаете, что его смерть – случайность?!   
Откуда в чистокровной человеческой семье с корнями, уходящими в позднее средневековье, взялся сид, история в лице сержантов умалчивала. Видимо, даже для двух буйных нигилистов это было что-то «слишком».   
О`Салливан закрыл глаза рукой. Он не страдал от мании преследования, за что был искренне благодарен своему простому происхождению. Никакие подозрения не мешали ему спать, принимать пищу и ходить в клозет. Братья же вобрали в себя все худшее, что имелось в богатых семьях применительно к данной ситуации. Любые события, как бы далеки они ни были от политики, казались всем Огилви выпадами в сторону их благосостояния. Когда-то, лет сто или двести назад, это спасало им жизнь, но сейчас выглядело как что-то, с трудом, но все-таки поддающееся лечению.   
– Ну и что ваш кузен-сид забыл в парламенте? – устало спросил О`Салливан. – Сидел бы в своих холмах, глядишь, остался бы жив.   
На лицах Огилви, будто они были близнецами, отразилось совершенно одинаковое удивление, помноженное на возмущение. Для них все, связанное с судьбой и случившимся, являлось чем-то незыблемым. И коли уж Провидение, или Рок, или Господь Бог, или маленькие ирландские фоморы повелели кузену Байлу податься в политику, значит, так то и должно было быть. И смерть его, стоит сказать, укладывалась в эти рамки. Но братья, успевшие растрясти из-за ушей часть предрассудков из шотландской глуши, в этом сомневались. Отчасти благодаря оживленному гулкому Эдинбургу, отчасти – благодаря работе в полиции, где они становились свидетелями множества противоестественных смертей, слабо оправленных в рамки привычного им уклада. На их глазах убийство из старых скрижалей Судьбы переходило в совершенно человеческую статью Желаний и Выгоды.   
Но шотландская кровь бурлила и требовала отмщения; пока что – лишь законными методами.   
– Вот, – воздев палец в обличающем жесте, в беседу включился и Лэгмэн. – Именно из-за таких, как вы, в нашем правительстве одни люди!   
На какой-то миг повисла гнетущая тишина. Свен поднял голову и подпер подбородок кулаком, внезапно проявив интерес к расцветающей перед ним гетевской драме. Спанки удивленно всхрапнул и потушил сигару.   
Лэмонт закусил палец и пробормотал:   
– Это ты зря.   
– Я знаю, – так же шепотом ответил ему брат и уже громче добавил: – Извините, инспектор. Это я не подумал.   
– Как обычно, – ответил О`Салливан, ни капли, если судить по лицу, не задетый этим неумелым выпадом.  
О том, что он оборотень – отголосок старых прегрешений безродных предков – знали немногие. Даже не все полицейские – но Огилви, конечно, знали. И Кристенсен, со все возрастающим интересом наблюдающий за ними, и Спанки, совершенно не заинтересованный в перепалке.  
– Инспектор, – тяжело вздохнув, О`Салливан обратился к ultima ratio regum, – может, вы попробуете?   
Свен с сожалением покачал головой.   
– Прошу прощения, инспектор, но нет. Я не хочу сказать, что мы должны расследовать это дело, но доводы сержантов кажутся мне весьма правдивыми. Вы знаете хоть одного вампира в парламенте? А они, хочу вас уверить, там есть. Но вот сиды – это что-то новое. И убитый сид из богатой человеческой семьи обязательно попадет на первые полосы всех газет. А что о нас будут говорить в народе, если мы даже не попытаемся?   
Взгляды инспекторов схлестнулись в безмолвной схватке. Обычно они ладили чуть лучше – Свен, при всей вампирской нелюбви к оборотням, умел держать себя в руках, а О`Салливан уважал его за опыт, а не длину клыков. В конце концов, пристрастие к сырому мясу роднило их больше, чем отталкивало друг от друга.   
Сейчас же что-то пошло не так – то ли Свену под хвост попала неожиданная вожжа, то ли на него так подействовало пропавшее из окна солнце. Но О`Салливан, стоит сказать, удивился. Его темные брови поползли вверх, скрылись под волосами и медленно поползли обратно. На этом он в выражении эмоций и ограничился, сухо подытожив:  
– Спасибо, Кристенсен. Займитесь этим. Огилви не могут принимать участие в расследовании как представители заинтересованной стороны.   
Возгласы возмущения от братьев Огилви он встретил непрошибаемой стеной равнодушия. Поднявшись из-за своего стола, О`Салливан подхватил скинутый мундир и вышел. С закатом, по его мнению, работа слуг закона, кроме низших чинов – констеблей – прекращалась. И сейчас он вознамерился отправиться домой, под бок к жене и детям.   
Огилви, удрученные и ошарашенные, стояли у своих столов, как памятники собственным надеждам. Свен встал, похлопал ближайшего к нему брата по плечу и тоже вышел в коридор.   
Поэтому оказался единственным свидетелем ураганного ветра, ставшего преградой на пути О`Салливана домой. Ураган имел имя и звание, но всех величал строго по имени, вопреки всем правилам приличия. Военный врач в отставке Бернард МакКиннон был в полицейском управлении залетным гостем, поскольку в остальное время исправно служил в госпитале Хэрриота. Он предпочитал не покидать гостеприимные стены лечебницы без особой нужды, поэтому появление МакКиннона в стенах полицейского участка не сулило ничего хорошего.   
– Раян, Свен, – поприветствовал он инспекторов.   
Свен подошел ближе, искренне заинтересованный появлением медика, и потер нос. Запах оборотня неприятно щекотал рецепторы – даже на языке оставался горьковатый привкус, как будто он лизнул металл.   
– Приветствую, – недовольно ответил О`Салливан, мрачно посмотрев на вампира. Тот пожал плечами – поддержка мнения Огилви, а не старшего инспектора отвечала его личным взглядам, а оттого не слишком трепала совесть.   
– Я рассудил, что вам стоит об этом знать.  
МакКиннон выглядел растрепанным. Две из трех пуговиц на его пиджаке были вдеты не в те прорези, поэтому борт неопрятно топорщился.   
– Сегодня мы обнаружили Грайогэйра МакДоналда, нашего главного врача, убитым, – отлично зная въедливость полицейской братии, медик немедленно пояснил: – Да, мы в состоянии сделать вывод, не умер ли наш коллега своей смертью. Не своей смертью, друзья мои, и даже вы бы со своим умом сообразили, что он умер от того, что кто-то очень непрофессионально вскрыл ему череп.   
– Благодарю, – Свен изобразил чопорный реверанс. – Имя у вашего пострадавшего такое, будто ему уже лет пятьсот.   
– Триста сорок два, – гордо ответил МакКиннон, как будто это было величайшем достижением его госпиталя.   
– Из чего мы делаем вывод, что сэр МакДоналд не был человеком, – как бы невзначай обернувшись к старшему инспектору, заметил Свен.   
О`Салливан ничего не сказал, недовольно поморщившись.   
– Вы сегодня чрезвычайно прозорливы, инспектор, – обрадовался МакКиннон.  
Самое странное в общении с ним было то, что он не шутил, не издевался, не насмешничал. То, что любым человеком воспринималось как издевка и за что запросто можно было получить вызов на дуэль, МакКиннаном произносилось совершенно искренне и серьезно. Бывал ли медик до конца серьезен когда-либо, никто не знал, даже те, кто был знаком с ним не первый десяток лет.   
– И этим тоже вы можете заняться, – позволив раздражению пробраться в свой голос, О`Салливан надел свой мундир, решительно обогнул МакКиннона и вышел на улицу.   
– Отлично, – мрачно пробормотал Свен. – Ну что, пройдемте в кабинет.   
МакКиннон подмигнул ему и шагнул за дверь, из которой практически параллельно ему постарались протиснуться в коридор братья Огилви. Спанки, что интересно, в кабинете уже не было.   
– Нет, сержанты, – подхватив братьев под руки, Свен с легкостью втолкнул их назад в кабинет. – А вот это вот задание уже для вас. Все, как вы любите – убит нечеловек.


	4. Chapter 4

Золотой Берег – Внешние Гебридские острова, 1897   
Аластор приходил в себя так, будто был гостем в своем теле, робко, неуверенно пробирался в собственное сознание. Тело горело огнем, будто опущенное на адскую сковороду, щедро сдобренную гусиным жиром. За жаром по пятам следовал холод, присущий последнему кругу Ада, и Аластор не знал – не мог знать – за что ему выпали эти муки.   
– Отец мой, – шевелил он сухими потрескавшимися губами, – что я Тебе сделал?   
Это был первый раз в его жизни, когда он усомнился. Что-то глубоко внутри мешало так же неистово, как и раньше, веровать и отдавать себя на волю Его. То, что он говорил, не доходило до его мозга, но жило в душе.  
Никто его не слышал, как не слышал он и сам себя. Раны, нанесенные диким зверем, пылали, дождь, несший в себе убийственную горечь, окропил его с ног до головы и бросил погибать в муках. Сердце не справлялось со слишком густой, чернеющей кровью и застывало на несколько мгновений, прежде чем снова пуститься в бег.  
Дерево мстило своим обидчикам шорохами, голосами и протяжным волчьим воем. И не ему было завидовать – но Аластор завидовал смерти братьев своих. Он бы тоже хотел умереть сразу, как они, но никогда бы никому в этом не признался.   
Этого и не было нужно – все было здесь, в его голове. Пустой, гулкой и горящей, в которой каждая робкая мысль отзывалась болью и пламенем. Все тайны, все мысли, все подсознание было развернуто, вывернуто и наколото на пики боли. Тела не стало, осталась только лишь голова.   
Отец Аластор ждал смерти как избавления, куда бы она ни увела его – вперед, к вечному свету, или назад, во мрак.   
Темноту и тишину он предпочел бы с бОльшим удовольствием, но губы шептали приветствие Богу.   
Шли дни.   
Когда врач, протирая то и дело загнивающие раны, наконец-то сказал священнику, что он жив, тот не поверил, хотя уже был в сознании. В Ашанти пришла осень, и единственным отличием от лета в ней было более жесткое, жалящее солнце. Оно вставало, когда офицеры еще даже не укладывались спать, и заходило раньше, чем они выбирались из палаток. Никто из ашантийцев на своем веку не видал, чтобы Баби, демон мрака и тьмы, был так разозлен. И они знали, кого в этом винить.   
На смену африканской осени пришла африканская зима, и солнце уже совсем не всходило, только показывало рубиновый край над кронами деревьев и снова уходило назад. Среди солдат ходили суеверные слухи, что с охоты офицеры возвращались седыми и заикающимися. Они клялись, что убивали львов и леопардов, но снятые с них шкуры, которые они собирались расстелить в своих палатках, становились человеческой кожей.   
Домой Аластор, починенный и как будто собранный заново, вернулся поздней весной, когда количество дождливых дней совсем немного перевесило количество солнечных. Все кругом было странным и незнакомым, как будто Сторноуэй не глядя поменяли на какой-то другой город Внешних Гебрид – поменьше и похолоднее, на Тарберт или Лохмадди.   
Кирстин встретила его, как чужого – мужа сестры или брата отца, но никак не родного мужчину. Ее нельзя было в этом обвинить: его в самом деле трудно было узнать. Длинные шрамы на одной стороне лица – Аластор не мог сказать, сделал это лев, или леопард, или гепард — изменили его до неузнаваемости. Не обезобразили лицо, просто сделали другим.   
Что уж говорить о теле – оно принадлежало не Аластору. Человеку более сильному, выносливому, испещренному множеством боевых шрамов, но совершенно точно никогда не жившему в Сторноуэе и не избравшему своей стезей служение Богу.   
Кирстин жалела его, но помочь не могла и не умела. Их сыну исполнилось шесть лет, и ребенка не любил никто. За его внешней покладистостью скрывался маленький бес, который испугался возмужавшего шрамленного отца. Со временем он, конечно, привык, но заставить себя полюбить его Аластор так и не смог. И вновь полюбить Кирстин ему тоже было не под силу.   
К середине июня его начали мучить кошмары: жена снилась ему в образе сомалийской красноглазой дегдер, а сын раскидывал медно-красные стальные крылья и птицей грома, красным росчерком улетал в крону гигантского Дерева, выросшего на костях и крови британцев. Вместо ветвей Дерево пронзительно топорщилось вытянутыми вверх скелетами с молитвенно протянутыми руками. В глазницах черепов и между ребер пушились алые осенние листья.   
Влившись в эту ужасающую крону, птица становилась еще одним скелетом-ветвью, мерно шевелящимся на неведомо откуда взявшемся ветру.   
Все закончилось с полнолунием. Когда призрачный голубой свет заглянул в незавешенное окно, Аластор проснулся и подумал, что излечился. Спустя мгновение надежда на чудесное исцеление покинула его.   
Спустившись на слабеющих ногах вниз, Аластор прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу, сквозь пелену глядя на темный двор. Луна обошла дом и призывно заглянула в кухонное окно – муть с глаз тут же сошла, рассудок очистился. Но стоило ей скрыться за рваными, стального цвета облаками, как Аластору захотелось завыть. Все молитвы, все, что, как казалось, делало его человеком и самим собой, мигом вылетело из головы.   
Он бросился прочь из дома.   
С неба сыпался мерзкий дождевой песок. Он покалывал щеки, шею, а ветер холодил разгоряченное лицо. Аластор брел прочь от дома, спотыкаясь о камни и собственные ноги. Последним домом, который он миновал, был дом судьи МакГрафи. За его крепкой оградой Аластор и упал – ноги отнялись.   
Он услышал бесконечно далекий и безгранично близкий вой, нарастающий с силой и мощью девятого вала, но так и не понял, не смог осознать, кто источник этого звука.   
Захрустели кости, суставы заскрипели, выворачиваясь. Аластор шумно вдыхал запах влажной майской земли. Остро тянуло еловым лапником, вызывающе пахло куницей. Боли он не испытывал, мозг отказывался работать. Нервные окончания отмирали одно за другим, кожа зудела, и хотелось расчесать ее до крови, ночная рубашка осталась далеко позади.  
Аластор полз вперед, то и дело зарываясь носом в землю. Выискивая что-то и тихо подвывая самому себе. Чуть восточнее завелось поголовье кроликов – стоило бы их изловить. Пурпурные факела ятрышника вызвали яростное желание почесаться и чихнуть. Аластор издал тонкий звук, непохожий ни на что, схватился за нос, чтобы его почесать, и упал грудью вперед. Мягкие лапы спружинили, удерживая немаленький вес, оттолкнулись от земли, подняли тело в воздух – светло-палевый волк приземлился в самую гущу пестрого даже в темноте поля. Ятрышник, который должен был быть пурпурным, мерцал приглушенным зеленым цветом. Трава, среди которой он торчал, как сорняк, была серой. Зрение Аластора подводило, в отличие от слуха и нюха.   
Он чувствовал – и слышал, – как накатывается на берег Фланнана равнодушная Атлантика. Прошло не больше часа – пустых, гулких шестидесяти минут, лишенных размышлений о чем-либо, – когда Аластор обнаружил себя охотящимся на гладкие северные волны в бухте Сторноуэй. Он хватал острыми зубами воду, бросался на нее, атаковал – но вода оставалась равнодушной. Иногда на зуб попадалась рыба, и тогда Аластор с легкостью ее перекусывал. Но, не приучившись правильно хватать пищу, лишался немедленно и хвоста, и головы, падавших в воду.   
Наигравшись вдоволь, он решил вернуться домой. Но бежал, влекомый не желанием родного очага, не человеческими мыслями, а бездумной жаждой тепла и знакомым запахом. Стойкий след вел его назад.   
На пути Аластору встретился дикий олень, метнувшийся ему наперерез, но непонятно, кто испугался больше.   
В дом Аластер вошел крадучись, на цыпочках, мокрый и сырой, еще не чувствуя себя человеком и недоумевая, куда делся хвост. Он прокрался в постель, отмахнувшись от чутко спящей и мгновенно проснувшейся Кирстин, закутался в одеяло и еще долго не мог уснуть, глядя в окно на неспешно дрейфующую сквозь облака луну. Все тело ломило, глазные яблоки при каждом повороте головы простреливало болью, власть над разумом потихоньку прибирал к рукам насмерть испуганный Аластор-человек. Он все видел, все помнил, но совершенно совершенно ничего не мог сделать. И этот человек сейчас смотрел на волка-Аластора с ужасом. Губы его дрожали от плохо сдерживаемых эмоций.   
– Ты монстр, – бормотал он, осеняя волка крестным знамением. – Ты – монстр.   
Если бы волк мог ему ответить, он бы оскалил острые зубы и сказал:  
– Ты – это я.   
Но волк не мог, поэтому просто тряс крупной головой и метелил тощим хвостом.


	5. Chapter 5

Эдинбург, 1910

Жизнь в столице была для Джереми Броуди своеобразным испытанием собственных сил. Сам он говорил, что живет по заветам отца, и оспорить это было довольно сложно: с тех пор, как Аластор погиб, прошло уже почти десять лет. Кирстин перенесла это на удивление спокойно, как и то, что ее единственный сын изъявил страстное желание учиться и жить в Эдинбурге.   
Кирстин осталась на острове в гордом одиночестве, в то время как Джереми учился и работал, где придется. Если он и ожидал, что город откроется ему с первых минут, стоит только шагнуть на мост Уэверли из здания викторианского вокзала, то у Эдинбурга были на это свои взгляды. Столица не любила самонадеянных мальчишек без пенса в кармане.   
Продавать газеты, грузить уголь или таскать мешки с мукой, рубить мясо ему не понравилось. Заработанные деньги утекали сквозь пальцы, их ни на что не хватало.   
Джереми принял решение вернуться под материнское крыло и купил билет до Пулу. Из комнаты он уже выехал, так что ночевать перед отъездом предстояло на улице. Вечер Джереми провел в баре, спуская последние деньги и с интересом присматриваясь к запоздалым посетителям. Люди рассматривали его в ответ, но он не был никому хоть сколько-нибудь интересен, чтобы заговорить. Мимо мелькнула шуршащими потертыми юбками потрепанная жизнью, но все еще довольно симпатичная девица, и Джереми проводил ее тоскливым взглядом.   
Все это было не для него. Девицы эти принадлежали тем, у кого денег побольше, а не мелочь на выпивку и билет на поезд домой в кармане.   
Джереми еще не знал, что будет делать дома, как скажет матери, что вернулся без денег. Идти по стопам отца с точностью до последнего шага ему не хотелось. Ничего не хотелось, если уж говорить серьезно.   
Лишь случайно они разговорились с сидящим рядом парнем болезненного вида. Тот кашлял в перерывах между обильными возлияниями и при этом успевал болтать. Джереми больше слушал и кивал, но за количеством выпитого не следил. Он уже твердо решил, что напьется и уснет где попало, может, даже на самом вокзале, чтобы с утра было ближе до поезда.   
Так вышло, что этот его болезненный друг ввязался в драку. Джереми даже не заметил, что он сказал или сделал, как свалка уже началась и поглотила его с головой. С трудом выбравшись из человеческого месива, тяжело дыша, Джереми стер рукавом кровь, сочащуюся то ли из носа, то ли из разбитых губ, залпом допил чужое пиво со стойки, ухватил брошенную кем-то недопитую бутылку, грохнул ее о край и нырнул назад.   
В Пулу на следующее утро он не уехал.   
Он, вместе с другими студентами и бездомными, не сумевшими откупиться, оказался в полиции. Вот только Джереми был единственным, кто держал в окровавленных руках горлышко от бутылки. Сам он ничего не помнил, а то, о чем помнил, предпочел бы забыть.   
Умыться ему не дали, и теперь кровь неприятно стягивала кожу на руках и на лице, все чесалось и зудело. В темной сырой камере, больше похожей на пыточную, светила одна уныло чадящая лампа. Оба полицейских, похожие, как близнецы, пугали его до ужаса. Лица у них были хищные, злые. Джереми сполз по стулу, вытянул перед собой крепко стянутые руки и забормотал признание. Отец с самого детства учил его не врать. Конечно, в его учении не подразумевалось убийство, но он служил на войне, так что этот вопрос не стоял так остро.   
Наверное, его отец никогда не убивал людей. А Джереми вдруг осознал, что в самом деле убил того парнишку, которого даже не заметил, пока не пришел в себя. Все руки, и шея, и лицо у него были в крови, своей и чужой, а горлышко бутылки он бросил прямо перед полицейскими. Те, конечно, подобрали, и теперь один из близнецов крутил этот кусок стекла в руках. Джереми стало еще страшнее.   
Наверное, так страшно в последний раз ему было, когда мать выгоняла то, что вернулось из Африки вместо отца.  
Его не били. Но лучше бы, наверное, били, требуя признаться в совершенном убийстве. А так с ним было все понятно: он убил. Полицейские явно тяготились необходимостью его допрашивать. Он для них был всего лишь частью рутинной работы – не нужно было быть ни слишком умным, ни чересчур опытным, ни привычным к столичной жизни, чтобы разобрать на их лицах то же самое выражение, которое завладевало лицом Патрика во время постоянно повторяющихся разбирательств одних и тех же размолвок между жителями их города. Кем бы ты ни был и где бы ты ни находился, тебе нужно совершить что-то из ряда вон выходящее, чтобы стать особенным для полицейского. Или для кого бы то ни было еще.  
Осознание этого, как ни странно, помогло Джереми если не успокоиться, то хотя бы смириться с происходящим, и он без удивления услышал свой собственный голос:  
– Я убил человека.  
Он ответил, не дожидаясь вопросов полицейских, но и это не выбило их из привычной колеи равнодушного допроса. Сколько таких преступников проходило перед ними? Боящихся, готовых признаться во всем в надежде на то, что это признание поможет хоть как-то смягчить неминуемую участь.  
Джереми зацепился за последнее слово, произнесенное им самим, и сказал уже громче, снова не давая полицейским его перебить:  
– Человека. Я – человек – убил человека.  
Полицейские переглянулись, и один из них – тот, что справа, – переспросил:  
– Ты уверен?  
– В том, что я человек? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Джереми, чувствуя на языке горечь то ли от выпитого накануне, то ли от произносимых слов. – Или в том, что я убил именно человека? Уверен так же, как в том, что все мы – творения Господни.  
По лицам полицейских пробежала еле заметная тень, которую Джереми отметил краем сознания и тут же забыл, поглощенный своими собственными переживаниями.  
– Отец учил меня, что нет ничего выше братства во Христе, – глухо сказал он. – Что в наше время, когда на земле расплодилась нечисть, мы – люди – должны объединиться перед лицом общего врага. Общей напасти. И что же? Люди продолжают убивать друг друга, будто мало тех, кто вводит умы человеческие во искушение ради забавы.  
Слова слетали с его губ легко и свободно, будто и не было тех лет, когда Кирстин запрещала ему вспоминать даже имя отца. Аластор стоял за спиной у Джереми, дыша ему в затылок, и губы Джереми двигались будто помимо его воли, освобождая посеянное внутри него много лет назад и так и не умершее через годы.  
– Они исполнены всякой неправды, блуда, лукавства, корыстолюбия, злобы. Они убивают ради забавы и ради пропитания, питаясь душами, сердцами и плотью тех, кто создан по образу и подобию Божьему. В этот час…  
Голос за спиной смолк, Джереми перестал чувствовать на затылке леденящее дыхание, вместо того ощутив, как в лицо пахнуло промозглым ветром с привкусом морской соли. И гари. Гари, которой никогда не было, но которая должна была быть. Гари не прошлого, но будущего.  
– В этот час, – его собственный голос не окреп, а, наоборот, еще больше стих, так что оба полицейских одновременно наклонились ближе, ловя каждое слово. – В этот час все добрые христиане должны стать как один, дабы отразить искушение. А я?  
Он вскинул голову, немигающим взглядом посмотрев на полицейских. Если бы Джереми не был так глубоко погружен в самого себя, он бы удивился, почему те не шарахнулись прочь. И если бы он был более опытен, он бы тут же объяснил это самому себе все той же привычкой к самым разным исповедям, звучавшим под сводами этой тюрьмы. Если бы Джереми занимало что-то кроме того, что билось в его собственной голове, требуя выхода, выливаясь гладкими чужими речами вперемешку с его собственными почти всхлипами.  
– А я убил человека, – Джереми обращался уже не к тем, кто его допрашивал, а мимо них, к стене с заметными разводами сырости. – Брата своего. Я убил…  
Он всхлипнул и уронил голову на скованные руки.  
Полицейские снова переглянулись, неспешно выпрямляясь и не спеша задавать новые вопросы. Джереми их больше не слушал и не слышал.  
И тогда тяжелые двери захлопнулись, оставив Джереми в полной темноте. Только из зарешеченного окна, явно чем-то загороженного, с трудом пробивался солнечный свет. Было холодно, сверху капало.   
Давно протрезвевший Джереми лег прямо на пол, закрыл голову руками и уснул.  
А за дверями его камеры один из полицейских, морщась и словно пытаясь отряхнуть с плеч невидимую паутину, сказал второму:  
– Парень явно скорбный умом, Лэм.  
– Никогда не перестаю удивляться мягкости твоих формулировок, Лэг, – с заметной ехидцей отозвался второй. – Я бы сказал, у парня очень основательно протекла крыша. Но да факт остается фактом. Пьяная драка и чистосердечное признание. Так и оформим?  
– Так и оформим, – согласился первый. – И без них проблем хватает с головой.


	6. Chapter 6

Внешние Гебридские острова, 1898

Кирстин перестала с ним разговаривать. Не совсем – какими-то фразами они все-таки обменивались, исключительно на бытовые темы. «Передай соль», «сегодня на ужин рыба», «Джереми пришел с синяком» – и все. Аластор не возражал. Он не пытался наладить общение с женой, которая уже даже не смотрела на него, отводила взгляд. Даже когда Кирстин говорила что-то, вроде бы адресованное ему, она обращалась к метле или углу, или чему угодно, но только не к мужу, после возвращения из Африки все больше уходящему куда-то вглубь себя. Аластора это устраивало.  
Внутри него бушевала буря.  
После первой прогулки под луной волк притих на некоторое время.  
После второй – начал незримо присутствовать в жизни Аластора, лежа на задворках сознания и лениво наблюдая за тем, что делает его человек.  
После третьей волк заявил о себе.  
В тот момент, когда Аластор этого ожидал меньше всего.   
В Сторноуэе не было церкви или молитвенного дома. Для единения с Богом не требовалось специальных строений, каждый из жителей и без того мог вознести хвалу Господу, и роль Аластора как пастыря мало чем отличалась от того, чем он занимался на войне: ободрять и поддерживать тех, кто приходил к нему в поисках верного пути. Разве что им не нужно было убивать.  
Ни одного из своих прихожан Аластор не отталкивал, внимательно выслушивал каждого и всегда находил верные слова, чтобы вернуть в мятущуюся душу покой. Это было неизмеримо проще, чем успокоить самого себя.  
Впервые в жизни Аластор гораздо больше молился за себя, чем за кого-либо из своей паствы.  
И все чаще не сразу реагировал на просьбы тех, кто искал у него утешения, прислушиваясь вначале к тому, что творилось внутри него. Волк следил за каждым его шагом, не вмешиваясь. До поры до времени. Пока одним хмурым утром, проходя по улице, Аластор не услышал произнесенные тихим, нерешительным голосом совершенно обычные слова:  
– Мистер Броуди…  
Волк взвыл.  
Аластор резко обернулся, так что обратившийся к нему отпрянул назад, явно испуганный исказившей лицо священника гримасой ярости. Сквозь застлавшую глаза кровавую пелену Аластор едва мог различить того, кто перед ним стоял, но ему и не требовалось видеть, чтобы почувствовать.  
– Т-ты! – выдохнул Аластор сквозь зубы, подавшись вперед, ближе к отступающему человеку – нет, не человеку.  
Аластор знал его так же хорошо, как всех остальных жителей своего города, но до сих пор у этого нечеловека не хватало наглости обращаться к служителю Господа. Пак обитал рядом, не вмешиваясь особо в дела людей, но был знаком со всеми – и все были знакомы с ним. Он не помогал, но и не вредил, во всяком случае, мелкие проказы были всем привычны и не считались чем-то уж очень страшным.  
– Чего тебе нужно? – еле сдерживая прорывающийся в голос рык, отрывисто спросил Аластор.  
Волк бесновался, чуя рядом чудовище – едва ли не такое же чудовище, которым был он сам, только еще более противное человеческой натуре, чуждое и неживое.  
Пак отступил еще на шаг, все еще непонимающе вглядываясь в Аластора, и еще более нерешительно ответил:  
– Мне нужна помощь…  
Волк прыгнул.  
Аластор одним текучим движением оказался совсем рядом с Паком, ухватил того за воротник, принуждая вскинуть голову.  
– И какую же помощь, – негромко спросил Аластор, и его слова разнеслись по мгновенно ставшей тихой улочке, – ты хочешь получить от Господа?  
Он встряхнул Пака так, что его зубы лязгнули, и добавил:  
– Нечисть?  
В последнем звуке своих слов Аластору показался отзвук шелеста нездешних листьев, но он тут же стряхнул с себя бесовское наваждение.   
Пак висел в его руках без малейшего сопротивления, глядя снизу вверх расширившимися от ужаса глаза – двумя черными дырами на бледном лице. Таком человеческом и нечеловеческом одновременно, что Аластор взъярился еще сильнее. От сильного толчка в грудь Пак отлетел на пару шагов и еле удержался на ногах, снова вскинув на Аластора все еще толком ничего не понимающий взгляд. На улице они уже были не одни, жители Сторноуэя постепенно стягивались к ним, привлеченные не криком – оба говорили тихо, – но ощущаемым в воздухе гневом Аластора.  
– О какой помощи у Господа просишь ты, порождение Врага рода человеческого? – голос Аластора набрал силу и прокатился по улице громом, заставляя Пака втянуть голову в плечи.  
Тяжело ступая, Аластор приблизился к Паку.  
– Не имеющий души, не имеющий духа, не имеющий плоти, – слова камнями падали с каждым шагом Аластора. – Наваждением созданный, наваждением питаемый, наваждения напускающий. Вводящий умы людские в искушение ради забавы. Какой помощи от Господа хочешь ты, противный Господу по самой природе своей?  
Пак заозирался вокруг, ища на лицах приближающихся людей сочувствия и не находя его – среди них не было ни одного, кто бы не пострадал в прошлом от проказ Пака, и сейчас речь Аластора всколыхнула старые обиды, превращая их в повод не просто для вражды, но для ненависти.   
Аластор приблизился еще на шаг, и Пак, всхлипнув, развернулся и бросился прочь.  
Его никто не преследовал, кроме громыхающе-рычащего голоса за спиной:  
– Предал их Бог превратному уму – делать непотребства, так что они исполнены всякой неправды, блуда, лукавства, корыстолюбия, злобы…  
Пак не видел, что делали люди, которых он оставил позади, но чувствовал, как за спиной стеной встает нечто темное, темнее самой непроглядной ночи, простирающееся до неба и выше.   
Нечисть во все времена лучше других чувствовала приближающуюся беду. А здесь и чувствовать не нужно было – вот она.  
А люди просто столпились вокруг Аластора, глядя вслед удирающему Паку, и местный полицейский высказал общую мысль вслух:  
– И не надо больше всякую шваль к нам пускать.  
Аластор почти не слышал его – волк внутри бесновался и прыгал, требуя крови, смерти, если не ушедшего от расправы фейри, то чьей угодно. Ему стоило только подать голос, и те, кто были рядом, без колебаний отправились бы жечь, крушить, разрывать холмы, вскидывать на вилы.   
Остров был небольшим, но и здесь волшебные существа находили свою нишу, обитая рядом с людьми, но не касаясь их жизни. Это сосуществование длилось веками, накапливая обиды с обеих сторон, и Аластор мог бы нарушить это равновесие сейчас одним махом, одним словом, одним движением руки.  
Листва шелестела над ними, и в этом шелесте Аластору чудился нездешний, чуждый говор, не предназначенный ни для человеческих ушей, ни для человеческого рта.  
Он грубо растолкал сгрудившихся вокруг него людей и ушел в холмы, где и бродил до тех пор, пока землю не укрыло непроглядной безлунной темнотой.  
Только тогда Аластор вернулся домой.  
Куда Кирстин его не пустила.  
Она ждала его возвращения. В окнах их дома горел свет, который Аластор видел даже с холмов – неяркий, но теплый, совсем не похожий на тот огонь, который пожирал его изнутри и которым он хотел бы уничтожить все вокруг себя. Кирстин встала на пороге, преграждая ему путь обратно, к этому свету.  
– Уходи.  
Одно-единственное слово, произнесенное ломким голосом. Совсем не таким тусклым, которым Кирстин разговаривала с Аластором с того момента, как он вернулся из Африки. С того момента, как волк впервые показался.  
Аластор застыл, не доходя до дома десятка шагов. Силуэт Кирстин очерчивал свет из дома, превращая ее в черную фигуру, у которой невозможно было разобрать ни лица, ни глаз, ничего. За ее спиной мелькнула тень, и Аластору показалось, что это Джереми, но волк недовольно шевельнулся внутри, отвлекая внимание на себя.  
– Это мой дом, женщина, – тихо сказал Аластор, делая шаг.  
– Это дом Аластора Броуди, – все тем же ломким, хрупким голосом ответила Кирстин. – Не твой.  
Кирстин обернулась назад, словно ища силы в том, что было за ее спиной, снова развернулась и добавила уже без сомнений, твердо и уверенно:  
– Чудовище.  
Аластор отшатнулся, словно его ударили.  
– Тебе жаль то отродье? – неверяще спросил он. – Ту мерзость в человеческом обличье, которую я сегодня изгнал из города?  
Кирстин покачала головой и, ничего не ответив, шагнула назад и захлопнула за собой дверь, оставляя Аластора в полной темноте.  
Волк сел на задние лапы и завыл, отправляя тоскливый зов в безлунное небо.  
Аластор еще немного постоял, цепляясь похолодевшими пальцами за ограду и не чувствуя ни холода, ни шершавости дерева под руками.   
– Мне не жаль, – прошелестело в темноте позади него, и Аластору на миг показалось, что это был то ли голос луны, то ли шорох древесных ветвей.  
Он обернулся, прикрыв глаза на краткий миг, пока человеческое зрение заменялось гораздо более острым волчьим, позволяя разглядеть в кромешной тьме еще более темную фигуру – очертаниями почти повторяющую силуэт его жены, но неуловимо другую.  
Аластор принюхался, но фигура снова подала голос, не дожидаясь, пока он ее узнает:  
– Мистер Броуди, это я – Ханна.  
Аластор медленно наклонил голову, все еще ничего не отвечая, и Ханна выступила вперед, ближе к нему, переставая быть вырезанным из темноты силуэтом, превращаясь в живого человека из плоти и крови, совершенно не похожего на бесплотные видения, терзающие Аластора.  
– Это я, – негромко повторила она и прикоснулась к заледеневшей руке Аластора ладонью, горячей даже сквозь грубую ткань.  
Огонь не нес с собой ни упокоения, ни прощения – но их Аластор и не искал.  
В мире, наполненном Вражьими отродьями и врагами, предательством и злобой, ему не нужна была тихая гавань – Аластор знал, истово веровал, что найдет тишину после смерти. А при жизни ему нужны были силы, способные его поддержать. Направляла его рука Господа, в это Аластор верил так же яро, как и в истинность своих устремлений.  
– Пойдемте со мной, мистер Броуди, – прошелестело рядом с ним, и Аластор стряхнул с себя горячую руку, чтобы тут же властно ухватить ее.  
– Нет, – его голос перекрыл шелест невидимых, неведомых листьев, – пойдем со мной, Ханна.  
И последнее «со мной» обрело силу, достаточную для того, чтобы ее дом стал его дом, ее постель – его постелью, а ее жизнь наконец обрела одну благую цель. Во имя Господа.  
– Во имя Господа, – шептала она, наклоняясь над ним во тьме безлунных ночей, и ее волосы скользили по его лицу.  
– Во имя Господа, – отвечал он, кладя холодные ладони на ее горячую спину.  
В их сожительстве не было греха – и ни один из жителей Сторноуэя не мог бы их в этом обвинить. Как можно грешить с собственной тенью? А именно тенью Аластора Ханна и стала, следуя за ним везде и во всем. Казалось бы, это должно было отвратить от заблудшего священника благочестивых христиан, навсегда закрыть им путь к его благословению – но не закрыло и не отвратило.  
Потому что не было в мире более святого пути, чем тот, которым шел Аластор. Которым шла за ним Ханна. И на который мало-помалу становились остальные.  
– Вразумлю тебя, наставлю тебя на путь, по которому тебе идти. Буду руководить тебя, око Мое над тобою! – гремел голос Аластора над городом, и жители смурно кивали.  
– Ибо открывается гнев Божий с неба на всякое нечестие и неправду! – говорил Аластор, и Ханна вторила ему, не поднимая глаз, но всем телом дыша в такт его словам.   
– Так поступайте, зная время, что наступил уже час пробудиться нам от сна! – Аластор воздевал руки к небу, и оно хмурилось в ответ, а жители города не смели спорить ни с тем, кто все же стал посредником между ними и Господом, ни с самим изволением высших сил.  
В котором никто, кроме самого Аластора, не слышал ни воя диких зверей, ни тихого шелеста кроваво-зеленой листвы.


	7. Chapter 7

Восточная часть Австро-Венгрии, 1914   
Главным минусом бессмертия была скука. Рано или поздно все надоедало – любая работа, любые знакомые, люди вокруг, свой собственный быт.   
Свен мог позволить себе оставить работу в полиции и уехать куда угодно. Что он и сделал с большим удовольствием, не сжигая, впрочем, все мосты. Когда ему снова все надоест, возможно, он захочет вернуться в Эдинбург.   
Но пока что он нашел для себя занятие другое – в какой-то степени политическое.   
Не везде, как на Британских островах, к вампирам относились лояльно, даже доброжелательно. На большей части Европы их просто предпочитали не замечать. Но где-то, как, к примеру, на восточных задворках Австро-Венгерской империи, наиболее пострадавшей в свое время от разгула широкой вампирской души, их просто убивали.   
«Общество друзей вампиров», широко существовавшее на восточной части континента, где вампиры, в общем-то, предпочитали и вовсе не жить, занималось истреблением своих клыкастых собратьев. Иногда даже привлекали к этой неблагодарной работе оборотней, которые со своим отличным чутьем и мистической тягой к вампирам быстро их находили и расправлялись в считанные секунды. «Друзья вампиров» не брезговали пользоваться новой заразой, не так давно занесенной в Европу с Африканского континента, почему-то считая, что оборотни – не вампиры, на них всегда можно будет найти управу.  
Возможно, потому что за двадцать лет, прошедших с того момента, как оборотни появились в Европе, еще никто не успел понять, чем это грозит. «Волчья болезнь» не распространялась по континенту со скоростью света, оборотни никого не убивали (ну, или просто никто не решался об этом говорить), их было немного. Пока что их было выгоднее использовать, чем уничтожать. Горсткой военных, не совсем понимающих, как им жить без войны и с новой для себя волчьей сущностью, было очень легко манипулировать.   
Но нельзя было не осознавать, что скоро и оборотней станет больше.   
Свен не понимал, как так можно – тебя уничтожают, а ты все равно остаешься на месте, пытаешься как-то с этим жить, бунтовать. Казалось бы: собирай свои вещи и беги куда глаза глядят.   
Всякий раз именно так и поступал сам Свен. Жить все-таки хотелось больше, ведь в мире было слишком много еще неоткрытого.   
В Боснии, вопреки гонениям и кромешной опале, жило довольно много вампиров. В пику «Обществу друзей вампиров» существовали целые вампирские организации, стремящиеся мирным либо же силовым путем отстоять право жить и работать на своей родной земле.   
Было это умно или нет, Свен до конца так и не понял, но собирался присоединиться к одной из этих организаций. Он умел жить в мире с людьми, знал, как к ему подобным относятся в странах, давно принявших вампиризм, и надеялся, что сможет хоть чем-то помочь.   
«Млада Босна», на его взгляд, была слишком революционна. Пытаться доказать свою невинность убийствами – нет, не лучшая идея, и Свен это отлично понимал. Некоторые организации не имели названий, не были оформлены ни на словах, ни на бумаге, и собрать разрозненное сообщество вампиров воедино пока что казалось невыполнимой задачей.   
Свен сидел в уличном кафе на повороте на набережную Аппель, игнорируя приподнятое настроение восторженной и чем-то взволнованной толпы. На столе перед ним стояли нетронутыми тарелка с россыпью альвы – орехов в меду – и графин виноградной ракии. Конечно, пытаться есть человеческую еду он не стал бы, но так его никто не беспокоил, думая, что «господин» ожидает кого-то. Иногда Свен перебирал поблескивающие на солнце орешки и невзначай ронял парочку на землю. Голуби тут же налетали к нему под ноги и уничтожали следы преступления. Если им трудно было ухватить округлый скользкий орешек, Свен давил его каблуком и отталкивал от себя подальше.   
За уличной восточной суетой все равно никто не замечал несчастливого чудака. Возможно, ему не нравилось слишком яркое летнее солнце, поэтому его укрывала густая тень тента, натянутого над столиками. Хотя Свену было все равно: вампиров, как и оборотней, больше беспокоил лунный свет.   
Суета и гомон недалеко – в нескольких домах – от кафе привлекли внимание Свена. Он поднялся и пошел на звук, не столько заинтересованный, сколько потому как не видел смысла сидеть дальше. Ему не нравилось такое количество людей – нет, он не хотел их растерзать, но иногда проскальзывали гурманские мысли. Не из кровожадности, а из желания побыть одному.   
Ничего страшного не случилось. Просто автомобиль заезжего политика, которого нелегкая занесла в Боснию, наскочил на тротуар и теперь пытался выехать из этой западни. Люди почтительно расступились, один из пассажиров что-то кричал по-немецки, водитель вяло огрызался. Немецкий был очень похож на родной язык Свена, но он даже не пытался прислушиваться – это его не волновало. Только волчий запах, исходящий от этой машины, смутно будоражил сознание. Видимо, австрийский политик подхватил новомодную заразу в своих заокеанских путешествиях.   
Свен покачал головой – на что становится похожа старушка-Европа?  
Молодая боснийка окликнула его на своем странном языке, протянула корзину со слегка завядшими на густой восточной жаре цветами, видимо, предложив купить. Свен нахмурился, покачал головой и продолжил свой путь. Но уйти далеко не удалось: на этот раз он столкнулся с молодым человеком, который вышел из бакалейной лавки, что-то жуя.   
– Да что такое, – мрачно буркнул себе под нос Свен, уступая дорогу юнцу.   
В нос ударил густой запах грязи и крови. Свен поднял голову как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, что парень, до того пялившийся на него из-под спутанной занавеси грязных волос, быстро отвел взгляд и увидел аварию на тротуаре.   
Но уже не это волновало Свена. Он оступился и остался стоять, мешая людям пройти. То, что он увидел, повергло его в такой шок, какой он не испытывал, пожалуй, с момента своей смерти.   
Парень, с которым его только что столкнула судьба, был, безусловно, вампиром. Об этом в первую очередь говорило то, как интеллигентно он жевал кусок свежего мяса, явно украденного из лавки. Но разве встреча с вампиром могла удивить Свена? Вряд ли. Он видел кое-что другое, и это его очень пугало.   
Свен видел осунувшееся бледное лицо парнишки – и вместе с тем это было уже не лицо. Черная воронка, уходящая внутрь себя, будто затягивала все, что находилось вокруг молодого боснийца. В этом уроборосе мелькали лица, плескались, Свен мог поклясться, эмоции, и это не сулило совершенно ничего хорошего.   
Свен видел такое впервые, но уже сейчас понимал, что это что-то очень и очень плохое.   
Парнишка немного оторвался от него. Выхватил из-под потертого пиджака пистолет и выстрелил дважды. Свен потянул носом потяжелевший от крови воздух и сделал еще несколько шагов, чтобы видеть, что происходит. Женщина в светлом дорогом платье, на котором расползалось алое пятно, перегнулась через борт машины, и ее поспешно укладывали на заднее сидение. Мужчина с залихватскими усами откинулся на спинку сиденья и хрипел, зажимая руками рану в горле, заливающую белый мундир горячей кровью.  
У Свена мелко затряслись руки. Водитель рванулся, автомобиль зарычал, соскочил с тротуара и, едва не передавив толпу, рванулся прочь.   
На молодого вампира тут же обрушились прохожие. Он бы успел сбежать, но его вырвало прямо на мостовую, и когда он поднял голову, наказания было уже не избежать. Парень дернулся, пытаясь застрелиться из браунинга, который все еще крепко сжимал в руке, но спустя мгновение его рука обвисла плетью. Пистолет упал, загрохотал по битым камням и скользнул под ноги к Свену. Он оттолкнул его в сторону – и это все, что он мог сделать для незнакомого преступника.   
Его избивали с хладнокровием и возбуждением неумелых линчевателей. Толпа обрушилась на парнишку с удвоенной силой, стоило мостовой окропиться его черной кровью. Убийца, да еще и вампир – у него не было ни малейшего шанса на долгую и счастливую жизнь.   
Когда полицейские, вдоволь насладившись представлением, разогнали разошедшихся людей и подняли парня на руки, тот не подавал признаков жизни, если так можно сказать о вампире. Конечно, от таких травм вампир бы не умер, но по тому, как небрежно его несли, чтобы наверняка кинуть в вонючую камеру, оставшуюся в османское наследие, можно было понять: ему осталось недолго.   
Глядя на безжизненно свесившуюся из полицейской хватки руку, сломанную в нескольких местах, Свен запустил пальцы в волосы, тщетно пытаясь постичь происходящее. Его уверенность в том, что нужно остаться, крепла с каждой минутой.   
Недовольные прерванной экзекуцией люди расходились с улицы, толкая Свена под локти. Все они были ниже его на голову или две.   
Если бы он знал, чем все это кончится, уехал бы прямо сейчас, не задумываясь.


	8. Chapter 8

Эдинбург – Монс – Марна, 1914  
Раян О’Салливан потому и дослужился до старшего инспектора – несмотря на свою родословную, которая в свете событий последних десятилетий заиграла с совершенно новой, доселе неизведанной и абсолютно неприятной стороны, – что умел собачьим нюхом выловить в кипах документов, ежедневно попадающих ему на стол, крохи информации, которые после надлежащих мозговых усилий складывались в общую картинку. Именно таким образом старший инспектор О’Салливан раскрыл некоторое количество дел, с первого взгляда казавшихся безнадежными. Он вцеплялся в них с мрачной неотвратимостью добермана, но об этом сотрудники полиции, бывшие, разумеется, в курсе второй натуры своего старшего инспектора, не смели шутить ни в отделе, ни дома, ни наяву, ни во сне.  
Иногда в картине, которую О’Салливан настойчиво выкапывал из-под шелухи допросов-опросов-осмотров мест происшествий, не хватало одного-единственного кусочка, то ли завершающего, то ли просто ключевого, позволяющего расставить все остальные на правильные места. И до сих пор, несмотря на весь свой опыт, он никак не мог предугадать, когда и где именно ему попадется этот самый кусочек.  
С уходом Кристенсена – но в этом О’Салливан признался бы только доверенному бармену в доверенном пабе после определенного количества проверенного эля – находить такие кусочки стало несколько более затруднительно, чем раньше. И все же эта потеря не была невосполнимой, ведь не бывает незаменимых ни людей, ни вампиров, ни оборотней, ни кого бы там ни было еще – функции, которые выполняет кто-то один, всегда с той или иной долей успешности может подхватить кто-то другой. Изо дня в день, из века в век.  
И, как превосходно отлаженная деталь этого вечного механизма, О’Салливан не мог не отметить одну довольно мелкую деталь в рапорте братьев Огилви. Мелкую, во-первых, потому что братья, за десять лет так и не смирившиеся с тем, что их отправляют расследовать все дела, а не только убийства нечеловеков, такие рапорты составляли спустя рукава. А во-вторых, потому что на фоне всей бессвязной болтовни подозреваемого, очень быстро ставшего обвиняемым, а потом и осужденным, она выглядела всего лишь обрамлением витиеватого бреда.  
Но Раян О’Салливан дослужился до старшего инспектора как раз благодаря тому, что мог вычленить из самых неправдоподобных фактов крупицы очень важной информации.  
Личные допросы Джереми Броуди не дали ему больше почти ничего. Чаще всего Джереми лежал на своей койке спиной к допрашивающим или – если его сдергивали с нее и заставляли встать – смотрел сквозь них пустым взглядом, беззвучно шевеля губами.  
И все же кое-что О’Салливан смог уловить – а потом и подтвердить во время допросов других людей и нелюдей, замешанных в, казалось бы, самых обычных преступлениях, которых в Эдинбурге ежедневно совершалось неимоверное количество.  
И картинка, которая начала складываться из этих кусочков, не понравилась О’Салливану настолько, что он направил прошение о рапорте шеф-констеблю, минуя свое непосредственное начальство.  
Как ни странно, расплата не только не была страшной, но и даже вполне себе соответствовала чаяниям О’Салливана: в один прекрасный день ему пришло сухое официальное уведомление о том, что ему надлежит явиться с рапортом такого-то числа по такому-то адресу. И все.  
Он даже немного обиделся.  
Но в указанное время, естественно, явился. При полном параде и со всеми своими выкладками, подсознательно готовый к тому, что в любой момент его прервут и отправят служить в такие отдаленные районы Шотландии, где и плешивые овцы почитаются за счастье.  
Начальство выслушало его вполне благосклонно, хотя и молчало. Все время, пока О’Салливан с неожиданным для самого себя пылом читал свой рапорт – большей частью по памяти, недаром же он провел несчетные дни и даже ночи, изучая доклады своих и чужих подчиненных. Каждую цифру, каждое название в этом рапорте О’Салливан знал так же хорошо, как если бы это были результаты, добытые его собственными лапами.  
Он был готов к любому вопросу, который мог внезапно возникнуть и перебить плавное течение доклада – но этого не потребовалось.  
Его внимательно выслушали, после чего человек, сидевший по другую сторону массивного стола, снял очки и помассировал переносицу, пока О’Салливан, все еще весь горя той информацией, теми выкладками, которые он принес, ждал, подавшись вперед, готовый в любой момент сорваться и бежать выполнять приказ.  
Приказа не последовало.  
Шеф-констебль – без очков в тонкой золотой оправе он выглядел неимоверно усталым и гораздо более человечным, чем любой из тех, кого знал О’Салливан, – помолчал и глухо сказал:  
– Ваши выкладки, несомненно, представляют очень большую ценность.  
«Но», – чуть было не поторопил его О’Салливан, еле сдерживаясь  
– Но, – вторил его мыслям шеф-констебль, – они запоздали. В Европе началась война. Убит наследник австрийского престола. Оборотень. Вампиром. Боюсь…  
О’Салливан обмяк на стуле, с трудом воспринимая то, что говорит ему шеф-констебль.  
– Боюсь, вы – мы – опоздали. Началась война между нелюдьми и нелюдьми, между людьми и нелюдьми, где все мы будем принуждены участвовать. Мы опоздали, мистер О’Салливан.  
«Я опоздал», – хотел ответить он, но промолчал. Никакие слова сейчас не имели бы смысла.  
Никакие слова более не имели смысла, кроме тех, которые он услышал.   
Началась война, потому что мы опоздали – хотя шеф-констебль этого, конечно, не сказал.   
Шотландское королевство вступило в войну, отстав от своего старшего британского брата на двадцать минут, за сорок минут до полуночи 5 августа.   
Раян, как и его братья, как почти все, кто служил в королевской эдинбургской полиции, явился на призывной пункт добровольцем. Его бы, может, и не призвали, все-таки полицейские были «резервной профессией», но это было твердое решение, принятое им в один миг. «Приятельский» батальон полиции Эдинбурга был переброшен под Монс в середине августа, а уже к концу месяца – разбит и вынужден отступить, зализывая раны.  
Тогда они впервые увидели то, что после войны стало принято называть хрономиражом: по полю, поражая людей в серой форме и шлемах с острыми навершиями, двигались английские лучники, одетые как в ланкастерскую войну. Рябящие, как на кинохронике, воины останавливались и махали им руками, призывая идти в наступление. И, не дождавшись реакции, вскидывали луки. Сотни стрел взлетали в посеревший воздух и обрушивались на позиции противника.   
На этой войне они увидели и не такие страшные вещи, но это, тогда еще самое первое и удивительное событие произвело на О’Салливана огромное впечатление.   
Обстрелянные ломкими стрелами позиции бошей ответили гаубичным клекотом.   
Несмотря на пришедшую из прошлого помощь, а может, именно из-за нее батальон прогнул фронт, понеся незначительные потери. Они оставили Монс, и после этого началось долгое и мучительное для деятельной шотландской натуры отступление.   
Но уже в сентябре, усталый после жесточайшего сражения и измазанный в марнской грязи капитан О`Салливан, больше похожий на грязную уличную псину, скатился по берегу реки и остался лежать, опустив руку в холодящую разгоряченную кожу воду.  
Победу на Марне он, еще не зная будущего, про себя назвал настоящим чудом. Будущее не сулило ничего хорошего, поэтому чудес очень не хватало.   
Полежав немного, О’Салливан встал и побрел вдоль берега прочь от развороченной земли между позициями двух войск. Голова гудела и слегка кружилась – то ли от усталости, то ли от гула за спиной, в котором мешались стоны раненых, команды офицеров, наводящих порядок, и что-то еще, воспринимаемое даже не ушами, а всем телом. Казалось, гудит сама земля, впитавшая в себя кровь многих людей и нелюдей.  
О’Салливан не сразу понял, почему звук его шагов изменился. Встряхнувшись, он посмотрел себе под ноги и без удивления – на удивление, как и на другие эмоции, у него сейчас не доставало сил – отметил, что трава покрылась инеем и уже не стелется, а звонко хрустит. Стебельки, покрытые белым налетом, почти не напоминающим снег – откуда снег в сентябре? – ломались и оставались торчать острыми прутиками.  
О’Салливан оглянулся. В десятке шагов за его спиной уже начинающая жухнуть речная зелень теряла свой яркий цвет, и на этом белесоватом поле отчетливо выделялись его следы. Чем дальше, тем больше белое сгущалось, и перед О’Салливаном стелился уже плотный слой снега, незаметно переходящий в лед. По речной глади расплывалось темное пятно с неровными краями, около которого он увидел сгорбленную фигуру – и не сразу ее признал.  
– Огилви? – позвал О’Салливан, стряхнул с себя оцепенение и поспешил к фигуре, скользя по траве, покрытой снегом.  
Лед угрожающе захрустел, стоило только на него ступить, и О’Салливан заторопился еще сильнее, боясь не успеть выбраться самому и вытащить того, кто сидел посреди магическим образом замерзшей реки.  
– Лэмонт? – снова позвал О’Салливан, подойдя поближе, и почти сразу же, еще до того, как фигура подняла голову, понял, что ошибся.  
Перед ним сидел младший из братьев, и пустота в взгляде делала его непохожим не только на другого брата, но и на самого себя.  
– Нет больше Лэма, инспектор О’Салливан, – тусклым голосом ответил он. – Лэма больше нет.  
Лед затрещал, и О’Салливан, не думая, рванул Лэгмэна за воротник, утаскивая следом за собой с куска замерзшей реки, которая постепенно возвращалась к своему естественному в это время года состоянию. Наведенный магией лед таял, скрипя и раскалываясь на куски, природа спешила взять свое, но, торопясь назад и таща за собой обмякшего Лэгмэна, О’Салливан краем глаза и краем сознания успел отметить на уходящих под воду белых осколках ярко-красные пятна, цепочкой ведущие от того места, где он схватил Лэгмэна, к берегу.  
Последние несколько метров они прошли по воде, уже не спеша – опасность уйти под воду вместе с тающим льдом миновала, и О’Салливан расслабил руку, выпуская из онемевших пальцев воротничок Лэгмэна. Тот не сопротивлялся – ни тому, как его потащили, ни тому, что его отпустили. Брел по берегу, низко опустив голову, загребая ботинками воду, смешанную с илом и грязью, но черную не по-осеннему. Такого цвета вода бывает в середине зимы.  
О’Салливан передернул плечами, едва удержавшись, чтобы не отряхнуться всем телом, по-собачьи, и отрывисто спросил у Лэгмэна, остановившегося рядом с ним у самой кромки воды:  
– Что произошло? Боши? Вы наткнулись на них тут?  
Лэгмэн покачал головой, не глядя на инспектора.  
– Она сказала, что жила тут всегда, – Лэгмэн говорил так, словно сам не осознавал собственных слов, просто выдавал заученный текст. – Что ей наплевать на людские разборки. Что мы нарушили ее покой.  
О’Салливан терпеливо смотрел на Лэгмэна, и, встретившись с ним взглядом, когда тот поднял голову, понял, что безжизненность голоса скрывала за собой глубочайший шок.  
– Огилви, встряхнись, – жестко приказал О’Салливан. – Вы солдаты, ты знал, что любой из вас может погибнуть.  
– Но не так!  
Лэгмэн развернулся к О’Салливану всем телом, качнулся вперед, словно хотел подойти ближе, но ботинки только чавкнули грязью, приподнявшись пятками и опустившись на то же самое место.  
– Не так, – повторил Лэгмэн, качая головой. – Мы ничего ей не сделали. Мы не были ей ни врагами, ни друзьями. Мы просто, – он криво улыбнулся, – нарушили ее покой. И теперь Лэма больше нет. За что, инспектор? Мы же ничего ей не сделали.  
О’Салливан вздохнул и потер переносицу. Он никогда не думал, что придется говорить на эту тему с братьями Огилви – они всегда казались и ему, и вообще всем, теми, кто как никто другой прекрасно понимал все тонкости взаимоотношений между людьми и нелюдьми. О’Салливан знал их обоих почти два десятка лет, и хотя юношеский максимализм не оставил братьев после того, как обоим перевалило за тридцать, в том, что касалось этой довольно щекотливой сферы, они всегда проявляли изрядную прозорливость.  
И уж тем более О’Салливан не думал, что этот разговор состоится вот так – на чужой земле, после кровопролитного сражения. И только с одним из братьев.  
– Ты прав, вы ничего ей не сделали, – осторожно подбирая слова, начал он. – Просто такова ее природа. Их природа.  
– Их?  
Лэгмэн качнулся еще раз, с усилием вытаскивая ботинки из грязи и ступив сначала вплотную к О’Салливану, а потом так же стремительно отшатнувшись прочь от него.  
– Их? Или ваша? – Лэгмэн почти кричал. – Не потому ли ты так хорошо понимаешь нечисть, инспектор, что сам один из них? Люди ничего вам не сделали!  
О’Салливан низко опустил голову. Кровь предков бурлила в его венах, требуя немедленно наказать обидчика, но человеческая часть его натуры все же взяла верх, и О’Салливан негромко ответил:  
– Вы ничего нам не сделали.  
Лэгмэн со всхлипом втянул в себя воздух, развернулся и, ничего больше не говоря, широкими шагами отправился по следам О’Салливана обратно к их лагерю.  
Старшего Огилви объявили пропавшим без вести, ведь его тело так и не удалось обнаружить. Младший с О’Салливаном больше не разговаривал, в обыденной жизни скользя по нему невидящим взглядом, а во время сражений оказываясь где угодно, только не рядом с бывшим начальником. Правда, сражений таких было очень немного – уже по итогам то ли второго, то ли третьего, О’Салливан не мог бы сказать точно, второго Огилви занесли в тот же список, что и первого. И с этим О’Салливан мог бы поспорить. Он точно знал не только то, что Лэгмэн жив, но и то, куда он направился.  
Из своего запоздавшего рапорта начальству, который совпал с началом войны, О’Салливан тайны не делал. Оба Огилви были в курсе его догадок, подкрепленных фактами – львиную долю этих фактов принесли О’Салливану они же сами. И помня ненависть, всколыхнувшуюся в глазах Лэгмэна там, на берегу Марны, О’Салливан почти не сомневался, что тот отправился искать таких же, как он. Тех, кто ненавидел нелюдей и желал их уничтожения с той же яростью, которую зажгла в Лэгмэне смерть брата.  
О’Салливан мог бы доложить о своих мыслях начальству, но не видел в этом проку.  
Во многом потому что на следующую ночь после того самого боя, после смерти Лэмонта О’Салливан услышал скрип телеги. Скрип, который был слышен только ему. Или не только – но у каждого из тех, кто его слышал, телега была своя. И никто из них не спешил делиться этим с остальными. Может быть, кто-то списывал все на галлюцинации, может быть, кто-то просто запрещал себе об этом думать. А кто-то – как О’Салливан – просто точно знал, что именно этот скрип предвещает лично ему.  
И днем, перед которым скрип прозвучал практически над ухом, О’Салливан не чувствовал страха. Не чувствовал боли, когда его пронзил штык. Не чувствовал ничего, скользя пальцами по собственной и чужой крови, падая вперед и придавливая своим телом другого солдата, которого уже не видел.  
Видел О’Салливан совсем другое.  
Высокого худощавого человека с седыми волосами, выбивающимися из-под широкополой шляпы, который смотрел на Раяна с облучка телеги, слегка наклонившись вбок и улыбаясь.  
Пес смотрел на старика снизу вверх, и в нем поднималась волна тихой радости, означавшей, что он наконец-то занял свое место.  
– Хороший пес, – сказал седовласый, и доберман по-дворняжьи взвизгнул, радостно забив хвостом и вскочив с земли.  
Он запрыгнул на козлы, наскоро облизал лицо седовласого и спрыгнул обратно на дорогу, всем своим видом показывая, что готов пуститься в путь прямо сейчас.  
Седовласый причкмокнул губами, и лошади медленно ступили вперед, двинув телегу по дороге, уходящей в багровый туман. Туман, которого большой доберман не видел, труся рядом с колесом и время от времени бросая взгляд на лицо того, кто сидел на козлах.  
А туман закручивался темными волнами, превращаясь в смерч от земли до самого неба. Кровавая воронка ширилась, жадно забирая в себя все, что встречалось ей на пути.


	9. Chapter 9

Внешние Гебридские острова, 1899 

Волк молчал. Волк не подавал каких-либо признаков недовольства. Он не шевелился, спал, сложив голову на длинные лапы, и поводил чутким носом из стороны в сторону.   
Волк с интересом поднял голову, когда Ханна сказала ему, что ждет ребенка.   
Его, Аластора, ребенка.   
Улыбнувшись одними губами, Аластор отправился бродить по берегу, подметая песок опущенным хвостом.   
Его не пугало потомство. Его пугали тени, преследующие его денно и нощно. Одной из них была Ханна – кем были остальные?   
Его сон стал беспокойным, прерывистым, зыбким. Тепло Ханны на груди не спасало от ночной пронизывающей стужи, забирающейся в щели меж расшатанных морскими ветрами окон и трогающей за лицо длинными тонкими пальцами. Каждую ночь Аластора преследовали картины, схожие со сценами Страшного суда. Растерзанные люди, нелюди, кровь, льющаяся сквозь пальцы и стекающая по лицу, когда Аластор поднимал руку, чтобы потереть лицо. Кровь не кончалась, текла, текла, текла, ее было много – как море. Море, окружавшее остров, тоже стало кровью. Из бадьи, в которой он утром умывался, выплескивалась кровь.   
Эти сны дарили ему неведомую раньше силу, и хотя Аластор почти не спал, а будто грезил, утром он был неизменно бодр и свеж, и полон сил для грядущего дня. Что-то в его голове, по соседству со смирным волком, вылепливалось, находило свою форму, становилось ясным, как новый день, и у Аластора даже не возникало сомнений, что это может быть чем-то неправильным.   
Все, что дарили ему сны, было правильным от первого до последнего Слова.   
Его вела Божественная рука.   
И только где-то далеко, за осознанным и неосознанным, за волчьим чутким сознанием, не переставая ни на секунду, шелестела кровавая листва, а по тягучим африканским рекам утекали на юг сотни зажженных погребальных огоньков. Так далеко, так невыдуманно и неправдиво, что Аластор этого не осознавал. Шелест листвы он игнорировал, ведь и в Шотландии много лесов, а огоньки на воде просто не замечал, прикрывая глаза от острых бликов.   
В том, чтобы быть Божьим человеком, издревле было очень много плюсов. Главный из них – возможность закрывать глаза на все, что кажется неправильным.   
Аластор этим пользовался.   
На изломе года Ханна округлилась, ее женственные очертания расплылись и потеряли форму. Аластор делился с ней всем, что жило в его голове. Поделился и волком, его длинной головой, трущейся чутким носом о живот.   
Ханна его не боялась, не отвергала, не гнала из дома, ставшего родным. И тогда Аластор понял, что все на самом деле правильно. Что Кирстин осталась в прошлой жизни, в той, в которой не было места Аластору, и что в настоящей жизни не было места уже ей. Ханна встала на ее место.   
К концу зимы, когда у них родился сын, сны наконец оформились во что-то понятное, ясное, явное. Исполненный уверенности в собственной правоте, он вновь рассказал все Ханне. Та, качая на руках сына, ответила с недоверием:   
– На всем острове больше нет нелюдей, где же ты возьмешь аж троих?   
– Они вернутся, – со значением, веско, как будто предвидя возражения, ответил Аластор. Впервые его так радовало то, что нечисть тянуло в Сторноуэй с неведомой силой. – Они всегда возвращаются.  
Возражений не последовало. Ханна согласно кивнула и отправилась кормить раскричавшегося ребенка. Она отвернулась к окну, наклонила голову, и ее длинные волосы свесились, пеленой закрывая лицо и грудь. Сложно было понять, о чем она думала, но Аластор к этому и не стремился.  
Его не волновало ничего, кроме своего предназначения, своей высшей цели.   
Во снах кто-то говорил с ним. Голосом густым, чутким, как будто этот человек был ему если не отцом, то наставником, учителем, потому как всегда был прав и убедителен. Аластор, много лет никого не слушавший, счастливо внимал ему.  
Как большинству верующих людей, ему было важно понимать, что есть некто, говорящий с ним, ведущий и направляющий его руку, не позволяющий отступить или передумать.   
Аластор не собирался отступать. Ведь и Ханна поощряла его, и последователи его тоже не остались в стороне.   
Юный сын кровельщика, во всем поддерживавший своего отца, первым вставшего на путь следования за Аластором, заговорил с Аластором как-то раз, подойдя к нему и нерешительно коснувшись его локтя. На бледном веснушчатом лице горели силой молодой убежденности яркие голубые глаза. Аластор внимал ему, не отрывая взгляда от глубины этих неестественных глаз.   
Оказалось, что мальчишка видел в полях за городом Пака. Не того, которого изгнали из города. Если не кривить душой, а перед собой Аластор был честен, он и сам прекрасно знал, что тот Пак, живший в их городе много лет, никак не мог вернуться. Повешенные на дереве и впоследствии закопанные за стеной церковного кладбища, будь они даже мелкими и докучливыми бесами, не имели привычки бродить по городам и весям – во всяком случае, не в этом регионе. И хотя Аластор слышал, что где-то на континенте похороненные неподобающим образом частенько наводят страху на ближайшие города и села, на островах такого не случалось. Земля, пропитанная морской солью, не выпускала из себя никого.   
Другого Пака – мальчик так старательно выделял это своим детским, еще не начавшим ломаться голосом, что Аластор не мог не обратить на это внимание.   
– Что ты хочешь сказать? – уточнил Аластор.  
Мальчишка вздрогнул, как будто не ожидал, что священник заговорит. Его зрачки затопили на какое-то мгновение радужку до предела. Аластор заметил, но не подал виду, что обратил на это внимание.  
– Я видел, как он ел кролика, – быстро заговорил сын кровельщика. – Он был весь в крови, а наш Пак никого не ел, никогда. Не то чтобы он никогда не ел – ел, но он никогда не ел так, что руки по локоть в крови…   
К ним быстрым шагом подошел его отец.   
– Мистер Броуди, мой сын вам не докучает? – он дернул мальчишку за локоть.   
– Нет, отнюдь, – ответил Аластор.  
Теперь-то он мог позволить себе выбирать, с кем хочет говорить, а с кем не желает.   
– Папа, – воодушевленно продолжил мальчишка, и вот на то, что он принес ему эту весть раньше, чем собственному отцу, Аластор обратил внимание, – я видел за городом Пака! Он меня не видел, а я видел. Он ел…   
От затрещины у мальчика клацнули зубы. Он, больше удивленный, чем испуганный, снова открыл рот, но ничего не сказал. На волшебные голубые глаза навернулись густые обильные слезы, но он не заплакал. Из носа тонкой струйкой стекла кровь.   
– Нельзя никого обманывать, – прорычал кровельщик. – Извинись перед мистером Броуди и скажи, что наврал ему.   
– Но я… – прошептал мальчик.   
– Извинись, – рука снова угрожающе поднялась, но Аластор перехватил её, смотря строго и осуждающе.   
– Я не думаю, что твой сын лжет, Аллен.   
– Он лжет, – агрессивно ответил кровельщик и уволок сына прочь.   
Аластор задумчиво смотрел им вслед, заинтригованный и завороженный ярким и чистым цветом глаз мальчишки. У его отца, да и у матери, когда та была жива, глаза были совершенно другие: глубокие и темные, как горький шоколад, и такие же непроницаемые и матово поблескивающие.   
Сны – или видения – требовали от него немногого. Жертвы. Но жертвы вполне понятной и обоснованной, открывающей путь в землю Истины: четверых неверных людей, четверых истинных бесов и четверых отрекшихся от своей греховной сути бесов.  
И хотя первоначальной миссией Аластора было уничтожение тех самых бесов, чем он занимался уже не первый год, он мог с легкостью назвать шестнадцать имен жителей Сторноуэя и окрестностей, кто принесет свои жизни в жертву высшему предназначению.   
Пусть не по своей воле, пусть кто-то из них будет сопротивляться, но все исполнится так, как завещано.  
Следующие полгода Аластор провел в приготовлениях. Побывал на соседнем Норт-Уисте, в Портри и Пулу, доехал даже до далекого Туотта, но скоро вернулся, ошарашенный огромным количеством нежити, наводнившей Оркадские острова. Оттуда он привез немолодую уже женщину, слывшей в Оркаде знахаркой, лечившей все близлежащие острова. Ходили слухи, что возраст ее перевалил за вторую сотню, хотя на вид было не дать и пятидесяти.   
В северной группе островов начались волнения, жгли дома тех, кто казался неугодным большинству (в каких-то районах большинством были люди, где-то – нечисть). Пламя недовольства подбиралось и к южной группе.   
Аластор посулил ей счастливую и беззаботную жизнь, если она возьмется обучить своему мастерству нескольких сторноуэйцев, и она поехала, собрав свои пожитки, густо пахнущие травами и медом.   
Через неделю ее дом сгорел, подожженный теми, кого Анстис лечила с самого детства. Они уехали достаточно далеко, когда знахарка вздрогнула и обняла себя за плечи тонкими сухими руками.   
– Дом, – коротко пояснила она на удивленный взгляд Аластора.  
Тот равнодушно кивнул и продолжил смотреть в окно поезда, мчащегося на запад. Шотландские поля мешались зеленым и сиреневым, желтым и оранжевым, и снова зеленым.   
Цвели люпины.  
Анстис тоже смотрела на цветы, поглаживая ладонью свой тюк. Весь путь до западного берега за поездом летели птицы, их клекот было слышно даже за перестуком колес.   
В остальных городах Аластор был поскромнее: склады бумаг и старых книг при церквях были основной его целью. Все, чему требовалось подтверждение, он обнаружил с легкостью, еще больше утвердившей его в собственной правоте и Божественном Провидении.   
Он вернулся к осени, и привез с собой бумаги, старую книгу из тех, которым самое место в музее или на костре, и немолодую ведьму, отрицавшую свою причастность к ведьмовским силам.   
– Лекарь, – гордо представил ее Аластор своей пастве.   
Троих учеников нашла на острове Анстис, и не было среди них ни одного из тех, кто следовал за Аластором.   
Старшие дети, дочь и сын судьи МакГрафи, и вдовствующая после той же войны, с которой вернулся Аластор, кроткая Элсбет. Судья был против, сочтя лекарство недостойным занятием для своих детей, но те настояли. Видимо, чувствовали за собой что-то такое, что им очень хотелось развить. Рассматривали ли они втайне от родителей огоньки, теплящиеся в ладонях, забравшись в дальние комнаты, или дышали под водой, глядя друг на друга округлившимися глазами, но это нечто искало выхода и нашло в заботливых руках Анстис.   
Бездетная Элсбет робко призналась, что всегда мечтала любить людей. Так и сказала – «любить», хотя в самом деле хотела сказать «лечить». Сказала – и густо зарделась. Ее Анстис увлекла за собой в свой новый дом первой.   
Аластор наблюдал за ними с мрачным удовольствием. Его паства волновалась – считала странным его внезапный отъезд и возвращение в компании – осуждающе шептали они – настоящей ведьмы. Но в полный голос ничего не говорили.   
Даже Ханна. Она спокойно смотрела на него в те моменты, когда находила время, чтобы оторваться от ползающего по полу сына, кивала и говорила, что все в порядке. Что он все делает правильно.   
И хотя Аластор не нуждался в одобрении никого из ныне живущих, от этих слов ему становилось спокойнее на душе. Обычно он брал ребенка на руки, заглядывал ему в глаза, не видел в них ничего противоестественного и успокаивался еще больше. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот мальчишка принесет покой в его душу.  
Одного он не замечал, а Ханна ему не говорила: слишком быстро растут зубы у недавно родившегося малыша, и слишком уж они острые. Нечеловечески острые.   
Ханна не знала, как Аластор примет это известие. Она как-то сказала, что хотела бы уехать на континент, когда все это кончится, и жить там. И Аластор ответил довольно резко: поезжай.  
И пока между ними не пролегло что-то страшное, неизвестное и далекое, как между Аластором и другими людьми, она молчала. Сынишка не доставлял неприятностей.  
В один из дней, до того казавшийся светлым и солнечным, небо вдруг сгустилось, потемнело. Набежали грозовые тучи, которые часто видят жители любых островов, даже самых южных. Над морем поднялась и опала темная, тяжелая завесь. Маяк в километре к северу призывно мигал тусклым светом. Море набежало на песчаный берег и, откатившись, поволокло за собой безродную псину, прибившуюся к Анстис.   
Она со своими учениками собирала травы, напитавшиеся предгрозовым воздухом. Одновременно с тем, как дети МакГрафи побежали по пенным волнам, из которых скулила их любимица, Анстис и Элсбет упали – их своей тушей прижал к земле неведомо откуда взявшийся огромный песочного цвета волк. Крик их прервался, не успев зародиться в груди. Горячо и густо заплескалась кровь, тяжело запахло железом и солью.   
Совсем близко полыхнула молния. Откатившись, волк на мгновение скрылся за камнем, в который тут же ударил разряд. Дети МакГрафи, держась за руки, приближались к нему. Вокруг них искрил сам воздух – но еще две ветвистые молнии, вязнущие в набрякшем воздухе, и силы их иссякли.   
Смерть настигла их быстро. Аластору нужна была лишь кровь, а молодые сердца оказались терпкими, но изысканными на вкус. Пожалуй, он мог бы пристраститься, но в его списке было лишь шестнадцать имен.   
Ведьма и трое ее учеников были в этом списке первыми.   
Дети Сторноуэя с детства привыкли играть в сказочных фей и бродить по полям, скрывающим их с головой. Раньше и в самом деле в полях частенько встречались фейри, уводившие детей за собой и заменявшие их подменышами-паками. Огромный и ласковый волк тоже отлично для этого сгодился; только замены никакой не оставил.   
Паки, мерзкие бесы, притаились у Аластора под боком. «До чего зловредные твари», – спокойно и без ненависти заметила Ханна. «И очень умные», – добавила она, отправляясь кормить сына.  
Она была права: Аластор ни за что не подумал бы, что среди его паствы, среди тех, кто готов поднять на вилы любого не-человека, есть хоть один пак. Их была целая семья: кровельщик, его сестра, помогающая растить детей, и двое сыновей, один из которых даже не знал, кто он. Мальчик с волшебными голубыми глазами плакал над телом растерзанного отца и так и не понял, из-за чего умер.   
Все было просто: из-за собственной глупости. Не расскажи он тогда Аластору, что видел, как его собственный брат поедает кролика, ничего бы не случилось. Жили бы они и дальше. А так – пали на пути в царство Света.   
Море захватило, поволокло обескровленные тела, и грянула буря.  
Аластор поднимался на маяк, придерживая рукой фиалы, позвякивающие в забранной у ведьмы сумке, пропахшей травами и морем. Смотрители маяка встретили его добродушно, налили выпить, расспросили обо всем, что нынче происходит в городе.   
Аластор рассказал, что в грозу пропали дети МакГрафи, и смотрители заметили, что в жизни своей (самому старшему из них должно было исполниться девяносто) такой грозы не помнили. Аластор рассказал, что ходит слух, будто это ведьма утопила нерадивых учеников в беснующемся море. Смотрители ответили с сомнением.   
– А еще, – сказал наконец Аластор, – еще ходит слух, будто давно уже никого в этом маяке нет. Что свет в грозу зажигают духи – проводники в мир смерти.   
Смотрители засмеялись, захохотали и забулькали. И Аластор убил их.   
Их было всего трое. Не четверо, как думал Аластор. Но все сработало: перед ним открылись Врата.   
Густой морской воздух, ощутимо темный от грозы, посерел, зарябил. Аластор смог вытянуть окровавленные руки, которыми только что повываливал смотрителей в узкое окошко, и они погрузились в нечто. Аластор не смог бы это описать, даже если бы постарался. Его руки увязли, его руки трогали тонкие прозрачные пальцы, его руки горели огнем и истекали – уже его – кровью.   
То, что он считал собственным Богом, требовало шестнадцатой смерти. Крови последнего духа-проводника.   
Мог ли Аластор проводить кого-то на встречу с Богом? Не мог, ибо считал Бога только своим другом.   
Мог ли он проводить кого-то в Ад? Да, похоже, именно на этот путь он и встал.   
Аластор отдернул руки – кровь текла из каждой поры. Он часто моргал, кровавый пот заливал и щипал глаза, во рту появился терпкий привкус. Он отступил на несколько шагов и закричал – черные тени всех умерших обступили его, отчетливо видные в красном сгущающемся тумане, прорезаемом светом фонаря.   
Аластор отступил, нашарил руками проем окна – и прыгнул. Кровавый туман тянулся за ним до самого темного моря, пока тело не разбилось о едва выступающие над водой камни.   
Красная пелена рухнула на него, отчего тело священника сползло в воду, спеленало его и опустило на неспокойное дно – к остальным пятнадцати телам.   
Маяк мигал красным светом, слепя далеко проплывающие суда. Вокруг бесновалась самая страшная гроза в истории острова Фланнан.


	10. Chapter 10

Внешние Гебридские острова, 1915

После убийства эрцгерцога Свен задержался в Сараево ненадолго. Он недаром пробыл в посмертии несколько сотен лет, умудряясь избежать упокоения даже в самых, казалось бы, безвыходных ситуациях – все благодаря тому особому чутью, которое помогает не только вампирам. Способность понимать, что дело не просто пахнет жареным – воняет горелым, наверняка была типична для всех более или менее умных представителей хоть людей, хоть нелюдей. А отсутствием ума Свен никогда не страдал.  
И все же ему понадобилось полгода, чтобы скрыться от людей, жаждущих крови всех, не относящихся к роду человеческому, от других нелюдей и от собственных собратьев.  
Вампиры, волшебные существа, недавно появившиеся оборотни, люди – все, казалось, одним махом сошли с ума. Стремление убивать тех, кто отличался, овладело буквально каждым, и быть свидетелем того, как Европа превращается в бурлящий котел ненависти и смерти, Свен не собирался.  
Кроме собственной могилы, у него оставалось в этом мире всего одно место, где Свен надеялся пересидеть всеобщее безумие в покое.  
Они с Магнусом не виделись уже пятнадцать лет, но обменивались довольно пространными письмами – когда получаешь весточку от друга всего пару раз за год, не до лаконичности. И Свен очень надеялся, что Магнус уже вернулся из очередной экспедиции.  
Как оказалось, его надежды были напрасными.  
Свен прибыл на остров вечером и добрался до замка Магнуса, когда над миром воцарилась прозрачная зимняя темнота. Хрустя неглубоким снегом, Свен обошел молчаливое здание без единого огонька, уже зная, что заходить туда не имеет смысла.  
Магнус не вернулся из экспедиции.  
Свен зябко взял себя за плечи – за несколько сотен лет он так и не избавился от некоторых человеческих привычек, хотя и не чувствовал ни холода, ни жары, ничего того, что привносит в существование обычного человека неприятные переживания. И – как Свену думалось до сих пор – от других переживаний, вызванных не внешними обстоятельствами, но чем-то, спрятанным в самой глубине его небьющегося сердца, он тоже давно был защищен.  
Эти надежды тоже оказались напрасными.  
Подождав под козырьком замка до рассвета, с первыми лучами солнца Свен отправился к берегу. Внутри него было холодно и пусто, примерно так же, как и на той части острова, которую он успел увидеть. Не было видно людей, и даже чайки, обычно бессменно кружившие над хмурым морем, куда-то пропали.  
Свен сел на самом краю скалы, круто обрывающейся в море, и свесил ноги. Подобрал несколько кусочков гальки, бездумно покатал их между ладонями и принялся по одному кидать вниз, отстраненно наблюдая за тем, как они плюхались в воду.  
Когда первая горсть закончилась, он набрал еще одну, но кидать повременил.  
– Я почувствовал вас еще энное время назад, – сказал он, обращаясь к морю. – Можете не таиться больше.  
За его спиной заскрипели шаги. Обошедший его по кругу человек остановился на некотором расстоянии и покашлял.  
– Когда это случилось? – спросил Свен, нисколько не сомневаясь, что его поймут правильно.  
И раздавшийся голос – не забытый даже спустя пятнадцать лет – его не разочаровал.  
– Мистер Джеймисон умер на пути домой из экспедиции, – негромко ответил инспектор МакСуини.  
Свен кивнул и кинул очередной камешек вниз.  
– Мы похоронили его с почестями прошлым летом, – сказал МакСуини.  
Как раз в то время, когда Свен шатался по Сараево.  
– Я не успел, – глухо сказал Свен, высыпая камешки из ладони на землю рядом с собой.  
– А вам-то что за печаль, мистер?  
Свен дернул головой, как от удара, и поднял голову, впервые за их недолгий разговор посмотрев на инспектора. Тот стоял, крепко упершись ногами в скалу, и глядел на Свена сверху вниз. За пятнадцать лет МакСуини почти не изменился, разве что под его носом теперь красовались рыжие, тронутые заметной сединой усы.  
– Я был другом Магнусу, – наконец подобрав, как ему казалось, нужные слова, мягко ответил Свен.  
– Нет, мистер, вы не поняли.  
МакСуини шагнул ближе и наклонился к Свену.  
– Вас никак не касаются людские дела, – выговорил он ясно и четко, следя за тем, чтобы Свен услышал и понял каждое его слово. – И не должны касаться. Вы все еще сидите здесь только потому, что мистер Джеймисон хорошо к вам относился, а мы чтим его память. Но терпеть здесь нелюдь мы не станем.  
Может, тому был виной смурной свет зимнего солнца, может, Свену просто почудилось, но на самом донышке глаз МакСуини он увидел отблеск того самого пожара, от которого бежал, укрытие от которого надеялся обрести здесь.  
– Ты мне угрожаешь? – тихо спросил Свен.  
МакСуини улыбнулся – под усами на миг показались мелкие зубы.  
– Мы не хотим видеть здесь всяких… – он неопределенно махнул рукой. – Так что вам лучше поскорее убраться с острова. Уж что-что, а справляться с нечистью мы умеем.  
Свен стремительно поднялся и шагнул ближе к еле успевшему выпрямиться инспектору. Тот смотрел – как и пятнадцать лет назад – без испуга, явно чувствуя себя в полном праве так говорить с тем, кто мог свернуть ему шею одним движением руки.  
И Свен отступил, чувствуя где-то глубоко внутри себя слабый отголосок того, что можно было бы назвать страхом, если бы Свен вообще был способен чувствовать страх.  
– Я бы хотел перед отъездом побывать на могиле Магнуса, – следя за голосом, сказал он.  
– Только потому, что мистер Джеймисон к вам хорошо относился, – повторил МакСуини. – Его могила на заднем дворе замка. А потом сразу уезжайте, иначе…  
Не договорив, он развернулся и ушел, давя ногами успевший схватиться коркой снег на своих следах.  
Вопреки предостережениям полицейского, Свен не только посидел немного возле небольшого бугорка с добротным деревянным крестом без таблички – видимо, не было нужды обозначать того, кто покоится под ним, – но и в прошелся по опустевшему замку, прислушиваясь больше к самому себе, чем к тому, что его окружало. Да и что бы привлекло его внимание в пустых комнатах, пронизанных затхлостью, которую не мог перебить даже мороз?  
Перед тем как окончательно – и уже навсегда – покинуть замок, Свен задержался в гостиной, где они с Магнусом проводили вечера в то, давно прошедшее время. Посидел немного в еще крепком, хотя и отчаянно скрипучем кресле, глядя на пустой камин. И уже поднимаясь, действуя больше машинально, чем осознанно, прихватил со столика покрытое толстым слоем пыли Евангелие, обложку которого сразу узнал. Именно его Магнус неизменно брал во все свои путешествия, утверждая, что оно хранит его от любых опасностей.  
Не уберегло только от старости.  
Книгу Свен баюкал в ладонях, сидя в небольшой каюте усердно пыхтящего парома, на котором он покинул так негостеприимно встретивший его остров. Где-то на середине пути он все же решился открыть Евангелие, прошедшее вместе с его другом многие годы и мили, – и почти не удивился, когда книга раскрылась сама, подставляя сложенный в несколько раз листок, по цвету почти не отличающийся от страниц.  
 _Любезный мой друг,_ – начиналось это послание, – _здесь я должен был бы написать какую-нибудь чушь, начинающуюся со слов «если ты читаешь эти строки», но мы с тобой достаточно долго и хорошо знаем друг друга, чтобы опустить эти ненужные банальности._  
Свен невидящим взглядом уставился на стенку каюты перед собой, машинально поглаживая большим пальцем строчки, написанные знакомым до последней черточки почерком. Буквы словно ожили под его руками, отзываясь в ушах голосом, которого Свену больше никогда не доведется услышать. Он сглотнул и прокашлялся, пытаясь очистить горло от внезапно образовавшегося там кома – кома, которого не должно было быть.  
 _Силы оставляют меня, и я вынужден торопиться, потому, думаю, ты простишь меня за то, что я перехожу сразу к делу, хотя мне и хотелось бы сказать тебе еще очень многое.  
Когда мы виделись с тобой в последний раз, я собирался отправиться в очередную экспедицию, если помнишь. Должен сказать, я был уверен, что после нее уже окончательно обоснуюсь на Фланнане, но судьба благоволила ко мне настолько, что мне посчастливилось побывать в том месте дважды. Хотел бы я верить, что успею своими глазами увидеть и окончание начатых нами раскопок, но, боюсь, милость Господня все же имеет границы.  
Европейские коллеги, прослышав о моем, смею заметить, немалом опыте, пригласили меня в свою экспедицию – и я принял их приглашение с радостью, о чем ты тоже, думаю, прекрасно помнишь. Нам предстояла большая работа – мы замахнулись на грандиозное предприятие. Ты наверняка слышал о Пергаме – городе, бывшем столицей язычества в Малой Азии в дохристовы времена и чуть позже. Именно о нем говорил Иоанн в своем Откровении, называя его Престолом Сатаны. Конечно, исследовательская деятельность научила меня относиться к Писанию с долей любопытства, которое многие из священников могли бы назвать богохульством, но то, что нам открылось, заставило меня во многом пересмотреть свои взгляды.  
Первая экспедиция принесла нам множество удивительных открытий, но они не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что мы обнаружили во время второй. Той самой, из которой я сейчас возвращаюсь и боюсь не успеть добраться живым до места, где хотел бы упокоиться навечно. Друг мой, прошу тебя сейчас, читая эти строки, не печалиться чрезмерно – я давно был готов к переходу в мир иной и не страшусь его ныне. Я не знаю, что меня ждет, но чувствую, что здесь я сделал уже практически все, что должен был. Осталось только одно дело, наверное, самое важное в моей жизни, и помощником мне в этом деле можешь стать только ты.  
Мне тяжело писать эти строки, и даже не потому, что слабость мешает мне ясно формулировать мысли, но потому, что я сам, кажется, до сих пор не до конца верю в то, что увидел. Но если дошедшие до меня вести о том, что творится сейчас в Европе, не просто слухи, мне стоит пересилить свою извечную скептичность естествоиспытателя и как можно более точно рассказать тебе о том, что же нам удалось обнаружить.  
Друг мой, мы обнаружили истинный Престол Сатаны. Тот самый, о котором говорил Иоанн, тот самый, на котором должен будет восседать Антихрист, когда всему сущему придет конец. Это звучит странно и неправдоподобно, я знаю, но если бы ты видел то, что видел я, ты бы пришел к тем же самым выводам.  
Во время второй экспедиции наши усилия были направлены на то, чтобы освободить от толщи веков храм Зевса, стоящий в самом сердце Пергама. И когда мы крупица за крупицей восстановили его внешнее и внутреннее убранство, обнаруженное повергло меня в ужас.  
Ты помнишь те убийства на маяке? Я не писал тебе более о них, но сейчас с уверенностью могу сказать, что ответ на вопрос, какую цель они преследовали, я обнаружил за многие тысячи миль от Фланнана – в Пергаме.  
Расскажу тебе сначала о том, что открылось нашим глазам, а потом уже о своих выводах.  
Храм Зевса, восстановленный нами камень за камнем – это грандиозное сооружение, с трех сторон окруженное колоннами, так что общий вид действительно напоминает трон. С каждой из трех сторон стоит по четыре колонны, одна из которых заметно выделяется среди прочих. С четвертой же стороны находятся четыре выемки: три в ряд и одна чуть впереди от них, глубже. Все выемки окружены орнаментом из переплетающихся змей. У некоторых из них можно было различить крылья и лапы, так что я все же склоняюсь к мысли, что эти рептилии были не просто змеями. Если вспомнить сказки и легенды, можно сказать, что эти изображения представляли драконов.  
Этот же орнамент повторяется на колоннах, и если наша расшифровка была верной, то он означает одно и то же. В этом храме совершались человеческие жертвоприношения. Головы всех драконов обращены в одну точку, ровно посредине храма, где века, прошедшие с тех темных времен, не смогли полностью стереть ужасающий узор. Я и сам не мог себе объяснить, почему изображение глаза, довольно обычное для всех дохристианских цивилизаций, в том храме нагнало на меня такой ужас, но потом, после того как мы очистили пол храма и вернулись в палатки, я понял, что мне все это напоминало.  
И теперь, друг мой, я приступаю к самому главному.  
Орнамент на колоннах с каждой из трех сторон хотя и был в целом одинаков, все же несколько различался. С одной стороны драконы обвивали обычных людей, с другой – людей с искаженными чертами, словно повторяющими их необычные способности. Это сейчас мы, досконально зная о вариациях возможностей магов, то бишь людей, наделенных даром, можем понять, что означают чрезмерно длинные руки или чрезмерно большие головы на этих рисунках. Но что могли понять люди, жившие почти два десятка веков назад? Неужто уже тогда маги занимали особое место? Что-то подсказывает мне, что так оно и было.  
С третьей стороны орнамент казался на первый взгляд совсем необычным, но, присмотревшись, мы обнаружили, что в объятьях драконов находились такие же сказочные существа.  
Оставалась четвертая, самая загадочная сторона. Три выемки на ней – те самые, расположенные в ряд, увенчивались выбитыми в камне стрелами, направленными как в центр храма, так и извне. И только последняя выемка не была связана ни с чем.  
А вот теперь я приступаю к той части своего рассказа, которая обоснована только моими собственными измышлениями. Но в их результате я уверен столь же твердо, как и в том, что мне довелось не только увидеть, но и потрогать руками.  
После твоего отъезда тогда, в девятисотом году, я задержался на Фланнане ровно настолько, чтобы точно разузнать всю подноготную погибших на маяке. Не знаю, что двигало мной тогда – то ли подспудное желание оказаться лучшим владетелем для острова, чем тот, коим я являлся, то ли стремление ученого разобраться во всем, то ли Провидение. Однако же уезжал я, точно зная о том, кто именно погиб столь ужасной смертью.  
Про Аластора Броуди, нашего единственного и на момент моего отъезда во вторую экспедицию еще никем не замененного священника, ты уже знаешь. И про трех смотрителей маяка тоже.  
Остальные же двенадцать… Четверо были обычными крестьянами, вернее, трое – обычными, а четвертым оказался местный кузнец, уважаемый всеми. Еще четверых объединяло умение лечить, причем одной из них оказалась пришлая знахарка, которую привел тот же Аластор. А еще четверо были семьей паков, живших, как оказалось, в числе всех жителей города с незапамятных времен.  
Как видишь, я не мог не провести параллель между нашим открытием и тем, что произошло на Фланнане.  
И видит Бог, больше всего сейчас я хотел бы ошибаться. Но если я все же прав, то, от чего Европа содрогается сейчас – всего лишь начало. Начало, знаменующее собой нечто гораздо более ужасное.  
Друг мой, Свен, вышло так, что в момент приближения смерти я не могу назвать более ни одного человека или нечеловека, которому бы доверил свои мысли и которого мог бы попросить о помощи. Я кладу это письмо в книгу, о значении которой для меня знаешь только ты. Остальные не осмелятся присвоить себе то, что принадлежит не столько моему бренному телу, уже в самом скором времени обещающему превратиться в прах, сколько душе, которая, как я искренне верю, рано или поздно встретится с тобой там, по ту сторону.  
И потому я прошу тебя исполнить мою последнюю волю и не дать тому, что пришло в наш мир пятнадцать лет назад на острове, где я был хозяином, а ты – гостем, завершить свою ужасную миссию.  
На сем заканчиваю, но остаюсь неизменно твой,  
Магнус Джеймисон._  
Свен очень аккуратно закрыл Евангелие, оставив письмо торчать между страниц. Внутри него было холодно и пусто.  
Несколько десятков лет назад один глупый, хотя и далеко не молодой вампир позволил себе забыть о том, что время для вампиров и для людей течет по-разному. И этот столь же немолодой и совершенно точно столь же неумный вампир понимал, что попал в совершенно человеческую ловушку. Ловушку, сотканную из человеческого желания знать, человеческого стремления обладать разрушительным знанием и человеческой же жажды сделать все, чтобы это знание не возымело своего смертоносного эффекта.  
Все еще держа Евангелие в руке, он вышел на палубу, вглядываясь в смутно темнеющий на горизонте берег и отчаянно жалея, что сказки об умении вампиров летать остаются всего лишь сказками.  
Утрата человеческих порывов – которая со смертью Магнуса стала уже совершенной – не означала утраты естественного для всех остальных разумных созданий желания сохранить хоть какое-то подобие равновесия, гарантирующего всем максимальную вероятность выживания.  
И только поэтому Свен был намерен как можно более быстро и полно использовать полученную им информацию.  
А все остальные причины остались за его спиной там, на Фланнане, надежно погребенные в каменистую почву под крестом без таблички.


	11. Chapter 11

Нижние земли, 1945

Свен никогда не горел желанием пользоваться теми связями, которые успели накопиться за время его посмертия в правительствах разных стран – в первую очередь, Шотландии и Англии. Его доводы выслушивали сначала с опаской, усталым недоумением – и Свен почти что отчаялся достучаться до власть имущих в европейских странах, особенно когда война, обещавшая поглотить весь мир, неожиданно закончилась.  
Отчаялся, но не забыл.  
Все эти годы он не терял времени даром, уже напропалую используя знакомства для того, чтобы заиметь вес в правящих кругах всех стран, до которых успевал добраться – с того самого момента, как Свен прочел письмо Магнуса, его преследовало постоянное ощущение опоздания. Как будто он торопился на поезд, но в самый последний момент все же не успел вскочить на подножку вагона и остался на перроне, провожаемый лишь сочувствующей улыбкой проводника.  
Оставаться на перроне Свен не собирался – не только из-за просьбы Магнуса, но и из-за того, что за несколько десятков лет, прошедших с прочтения этого письма, Свен успел практически на собственной шкуре почувствовать, что такое настоящая, беззаветная, яростная ненависть. Не подкрепленная ничем, кроме идеалистических побуждений.  
И когда в сентябре тридцать девятого на восточном рубеже Европы началась новая война, Свен был готов.   
Над загадкой, что же зародилось сорок лет назад на холодном шотландском острове, бились лучшие маги этого века. Но все же ни правительства, ни армии, ни полиция всех стран, вошедших в альянс тех, кто противостоял не столько общему противнику, сколько чему-то, не имеющему названия ни на одном языке, – никто из них не мог быть единственным средством решения всех проблем. Одержать победу они могли только действуя сообща – и чем дальше, тем больше Свену это претило.  
Скромная организация, подобная студенческому кружку, в котором учатся вместе, ошибаются вместе и вместе зализывают раны поражения, была организована не с его ведома, но ему в подмогу. Нет, без сомнения, он остался в деле до самого конца, принеся ту информацию, которой обладал изначально – и без которой вся эта организация вообще не имела бы смысла. Но потом Свен отходил все дальше, не в силах сопротивляться своему отвращению по отношению к тем смертным, которые его окружали. Тем, среди которых уже никогда не мог бы появиться Магнус. Из-за него или просто под влиянием обстоятельств, но их маленький учебный кружок распался, стоило ему выполнить свою основную функцию. Союз восточных республик и Океанский Союз вышли из игры, найдя для себя игру куда интереснее – вцепиться в глотки друг другу. Их делегаты были спешно отозваны по домам.  
Это было безумно мелочно, совершенно недостойно того, о чем просил Свена его смертный друг в своем последнем письме, – но Свен не мог пересилить собственную натуру. Что-то в нем окончательно вымерзло тогда, на Фланнане, и с тех пор Свен наблюдал за проблемами других существ чуть отстраненно, следя лишь за тем, чтобы они не задели интересы его собратьев. И развалу маленького общества, боровшегося с последствиями проведения ритуала Глаза дракона, он был, если бы он мог позволить себе это чувство, рад.  
И он бы никогда и никому не признался в том, что все эти двадцать лет он был искренне обеспокоен своим делом, своей миссией, что позволило им в конце концов сбить пожар, охвативший большую часть Европы и целеустремленно двигающийся дальше на восток. Свен не хотел задумываться о том, сколько в этом подвиге было от их исследования, сколько – от самоотверженности сложивших свои головы солдат. Все закончилось – и только это было для него важным.  
И потому еще в момент всеобщей эйфории после победы Свен подошел к карте и почти наугад ткнул пальцем в кружок с названием, до сих пор не обладавшим для него ни малейшим значением.  
Арнем.


End file.
